


The Realms

by mywisesoul



Series: The tales of the King and Queen of Asgard. [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Killing, Learning to adjust, Monsters, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywisesoul/pseuds/mywisesoul
Summary: Can their love survive across the nine realms. Will wars and Asgardian beliefs crush their love. Will dark and painful secrets come to light. Can a mortal walk amongst the gods.





	1. Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> I know Thor 3 is coming out at the end of the year and all. But f***k Thor 3. I hate when they change second and third parts like it never happen. If you spend 2 movies building a romance up and pop it like that. Its not worth it. So my fanfic will have mixture of all three (movies, comic, myths). You be able to tell how much i mix in the story. I'm using a phone to type this so bare with me.
> 
> In this story, the Asgardian healer remove the Ether. I'm turning away from the second movie just a bit. Don't want to repeat the story. I just want it to be new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time I write a summary but this i decide no to. Do enjoy and please comment back.

The sun slowly begins to rises over the floating city. Bringing with it a new day after a night full of festivity and merriment. The mighty and proud nobleman and lady's of the court will sleep the morning away. While the common folks work until the night calls. The merchants begin to fill the streets of the market square. All hoping and dream of one day steping through those palace grates. Living the life of a noble.

As time goes by, the sun is high in the sky. Which means the higher class is up and ready to greet the sun. Even Thor sleeps to noon.

In his bed chambers, Thor slowly awake. He roll over on his side and look up at ceiling with tired eyes. He slowly raise up and look towards the blue sky. He smile and toss his fur cover to the side. He stood and headed towards the baths with newfound energy. Energy he lost two years ago. 

Later on he exits his bed chambers. He quickly strode down the gigantic hallways. Passing by bowing nobles to be with the one who hold dear to his heart. But Jane been place on the other side of the palace through a compromise. His father order Jane to be sent back to Migard as soon as they exact the Ether from her. Which cause a heated argument between father and son. Which cause Thor to leave the healing room in a complete rage. But his mother been the voice of reason. Told Odin to think Jane as an ambassador from another world. That Migard has grown in its isolation from the rest of the nine realms. Which will grant Asgard scholars an opportunity to add to their collection on Migard culture, history and their advancement. That Jane also a mortal that be dead in another couple of decades. She is a fleeting love. She soon be another one of many that Thor thrown away after he has his way with them. With that arugment been made Odin agreed. That's how Jane stay in Asgard.

Thor apoach Jane bed chambers and knock on the heavy wooden doors. But theirs no replied. He knock again but his knock sent unanswered. He open the doors and enter. He walk towards the bed and saw how neatly it was made. Then he turn towards the dresses that was made for Jane and notices that one of the three dress was gone. He turn towards the door and was greeted by the chamber maids who was assign to the ambassador bed chambers. He stop an look at them and turn towards the bed and smile. Before strolling out the door.

He knew where to find Jane. All he have to do find the most interesting thing that will catch a clever mortal attention. 

Which was more difficult then he thought at first. He went to the hall of scholars to the forges. He walk all across the place grounds. Until he end up at the market. When he spie brown hair at the end of the stairwell. He smile and slowly walk down stairs to Jane. 

From above, Sif watch from a balcony high above as Thor talks to Jane as she plays with a child toy. She quickly gives back the toy and turn to smile at Thor. Sif shook her head lightly and turn towards the blacksmith and continue to haggle with the man over the price of a dagger. Losen interest in Thor love life. Like Queen Frigga told her she needed not worry over the mortal. The mortal is just another bed warmer to please Thor lust. Soon he will open his eyes and no longer be blinded to the world by a boy desire. That day will come soon and she be there when he do wake up.

As Sif continues her negotiations with the blacksmith. Thor and Jane wonder off. Jane was intrigue by the sights of Asgard. She look at everything with such admiration. Which cause Thor to take in the beauty of Asgard which he took for granted before now.

"Your people still use horse's?"

Thor turn to look at Jane who was observing two guards riding their horses through the streets of The Market. Then she turn to look at a farmer hauling wheat into the Market with interest.

"Yes. We use horse as a mean of transport."

Thor walk up behind Jane and whisper in her ear. Surpising her causing her to jump from surpise.

"Would you like to see my horse?"

"Yes. I like that very much."

She smile up at Thor who just as eagerly smile happily back at her. He grab her hand and lead her to the palace stables.

When Thor and Jane arrive at the stables. Thor nod towards a man, who Jane assumed was the stable master. The Man dart to the entrance of the stable and disappear into the building.

"Well my fair lady. Where would you like to see next."

Jane look towards the mountains and smile.

"There. I would like like to go there."

She point towards the mountains and smile. Thor turn and look and smile.

"Very well. We go to the mountains. As an adventure. We shall stop an see anything that interest you along the way."

The stable master return with Thor white horse. Thor grab Jane gently left her up and place her on the horse. As Sif walk up.

"Come Thor, the training ground are full with young warriors ready to prove their worth."

"I will have to past on your invitation. Jane would like to see all of Asgard for the the day. I would like to fulfill her request."

Thor pull his self across the horse and wrap his arm around Jane and lightly kick the horse to move them forward. Leaving Sif behind in her thoughts.

"No flying?"

"No flying Jane, we shall enjoy Asgard beauty slowly and together."

Thor smile down at Jane. He give the horse a harder kick. To go faster.

As they race through the streets of Asgard. They caught the looks of people of Asgard as they past by.

When they rode by men holding books and scrolls. It caught Jane attention. She quickly places her hand on Thor arms and turn to him.

"Thor, please stop."

Thor stop and notices the scholars quickly passing by. Trying to pretend they are not interest in the strange sight of the prince so close to the secondary hall of scholars. Thor nod towards the scholars and turn the horse towards the building. When they reach the building. Thor easy dismount the horse and gently pull Jane down.

"At first, I thought you be in the Royal study and halls of Scholars and the Royal library. But I find you playing with a children toy."

Thor grin down at Jane. Which earn him a playful shove from Jane.

"So sue me, I'm on another world with beings far more advanced and have far greater intelligence then my world. I going to be curious."

Jane say each word with such joyment. It was pleasingly to Thor ear. That he slowly took Jane hand and lightly kiss it. Which made Jane blushed. He bow and gesture towards the steps of the building. Jane turn to look at the building and smile. She quickly grab his hand and pick up the end of her dress. Jog towards the building as fast as she can go in heels. With a very happy Thor in tow.

When they finally made it inside. Jane let go of Thor hand and turn slowly to take in the mighty dome above her head. She then turn her attention to books and scrolls that cover the walls like wall paper. 

"Do it please you Jane?"

"Oh... I never seen so many books in my life."

Jane whisper so softly.

"Thank you Thor."

Turn towards him and smile.

"Well?"

"Oh, I guess I start here."

She walk towards the wall and scan the books. But when she observer the books. They were cover in strange language that she never seen before. A frown rose upon her face. She took a book and turn towards Thor flipping through the pages. 

"I would love to read this book but I can't read the writing."

Thor look down with a thoughtful expression on his face. Jane turn defeat and sadly place the book back in its place. But just as she place the book back in place. A large arm appear out of no where and grab the book she once held in her hand.

"I will teach you. You are a clever women Jane Foster. You should have no difficulties in learn our language."

Jane look at Thor and felt her heart skip a beat. She was awestruck. Here was the prince of war, death and destruction stand before her willing to educate her in his ways. When this type of thing might make him uncomfortable. She thought the moment they share on the rooftop was him repaying her back for her kindness. She hope he feel the same way about her. But it's to soon to tell. 

She slowly follow Thor to a grand table and sat beside him. She listen with interest as he describe his langauge he grab a blank scroll and charcoal he start writing. A huge grin grew on her face as she watch him write.


	2. Asgard: Lady Sif and Jane

1000+ years ago

It was the winter season in Asgard. Snow cover the empty streets and buildings. For the Asgardians was nestled in their homes. From the cruel grip of the winter wind that blast through Asgard. But as the winds die down. Little feet crush the snow on the steps of the palace. Small voices and laughter echo over the light breeze. Until a light shriek pierce the wind and company by a loud crunch in the snow.

"Ahhh.... Have you going mad Sif. You need not to push me so hard. I was jesting, no more then any other boy."

The thirteen year old Loki was on the ground holding his shoulder. As Loki friends look on. Loki stare at a furious twelve year old Sif standing in a fighting stance over Loki bruise body.

"Jest? The jest as you call it destroy my hair. Its cruelty at its most horrendous moment. Other boys do not cut girls hair as a jest."

Loki eyes light up at the sight of an approaching figure.

"Well I have to admit, having a clean head now do fit you. I thought you was boyish looking before. But now....well you just look like a boy."

Loki crack a small smirk. Which infuriate Sif. Sif move to attack Loki. When she was stop by a small strong arm. Sif turn too face the brave soul who dare to interrupt her well deserve revenge. When she turn, her eyes made contact with a fifteen year old Thor. Sif head barley made it to Thor chest.

"Enough"

Thor let go of Sif arm and past by her. To help his brother up from the snow.

"So you were best by a girl brother? I thought you want to be a warrior? Because a real warrior would have never let such an embarrassment accur. If Sif the boy then that makes you a girl? Do I have to buy you a dress sister?"

Loki friends errupt in laughter at Loki predicament. Loki look down in shame. Thor look at Loki for a moment.

"You also in debt to Sif. For your cruel trick. You have to find some means to please her wrath. Or risk our father wrath understand?"

Thor turns to Sif and smile.

"You handle your self well Sif. You have a warrior spirit. Have you ever thought about becoming a shield maiden of Asgard. It's possible, difficult but possible"

Sif blushes under those bright blue eyes of his.

Five years later.

As Sif was leaving the training grounds. She took notices of the handsome Thor enter the training grounds. She stare at him, but soon stop and notice a young maiden follow his side. She sigh and headed home.

Sif family was amongst the wealthiest noble cast. With her father being apart of Odin war console and a close friend. Her mother was part of the queen court. Which means Sif will have a comfortable future.

When she arrive home she was greeted by her mother.

"Have the prince approach you?"

"No its been the same. Sif let practice, Sif lets hunt. Let's do this, let's do that. Thor must take me as a man or he would have....?

Sif release a sad grasp from her mouth. She is hurt by Thor ignorance of her love. The pain tore her heart.

"If the prince do not approach you for courtship of marriage. Then you have to go with the suitor we have for you."

"But Thor..."

"Calm yourself. Your father give him a task that will last a hundred years."

"But if I confess my love.?"

"You might be rejected. He' young and still learning to be a man. It might take the prince a thousand years to be ready to take a wife. But the man who wants to court you is young but old enough to be call a man. His family is well endowed. He's a fine warrior, and the Allfather has recognizes his talents and reward him with fine titles. He's handsome and honarable. You future will be secure. Time is not on your side daughter. I doing what's best for you. You mustin wait for a future that made not happen.

Sif slowly walk to her mother window and stare out into the night sky. Sadden of the truth spoken by her mother.

Present day. Jane second day

Sif stare out into the night sky. She was feasting with the warrior three at their favor tavern. Celebrating Hugon short visit to Asgard. Hugon was sent with anambassador to properly thank the Allfather for Asgard assistance in freeing their realm.

She took in the beauty of stars. When she notices Thor and Jane appear on horse back. She watch As Thor dismount and careful place Jane on the ground. Thor lend down beside Jane ear and whisper. Causing a light laugther from. Sif turn and enter the tavern.

"I don't see why we have to dine here. When could be feasting inside the palace walls. I'm sure the Allfather would lay a feast on the banquet table worthy of Valhalla."

"Because Hugon request a private feasts. So your loud eating won't shame him in front of the ambassador. My huge friend."

"No. Because Thor was not attending the feasts. If wasn't for him. My world would have been lost. It will not be right."

Hugon went back to eating after comment his opinion.

"Well I suggest, you three to put your merriment face on. For here comes Thor."

Sif sat down with ease at the table. When Thor enter with Jane. Thor stop and smile when he notices his friends staring at him.

"My friends. What brings you here?"

"Same as you, to eat."

Hugon smoothly add.

Jane watch as Thor chatted away with his friends and smile.

Some time later. Jane watch the warriors get drunk in a short amount of time. She heard them tell war stories and their most recent battles. She listen away as she took a sip of her water. 

As the time slowly goes. The warriors we're get even more drunk then before. She jump when they start to break the mugs on the floor. She didn't let it get to get since she was in his world. Which means their rules.

"Another!!!"

Thor growl in excitment.

Jane watch as a tavern waiter from the looks of it appear with more mead. Jane lean back in her chair and close her eyes when she heard a loud smash. Then a help from the waiter. She open her eyes to discover to her horror. The man holding his head and the warriors and Sif was laugh at the man pain. She turn to Thor who let out a thunderous laugh. Jane stood and walk to Thor.

She turn towards the man and turn to Thor.

"Did you do this?"

"He should have clean faster."

Thor continue to laugh amongst his friends.

"You think this is funny. A man working hard to make a living. Gets a mead mug smash over his head for his trouble. Have you every done a hard day work. Were you have to earn it. Are you a man or are you a boy. Because a man would be responable for his action and descion. He would use his powers properly and he won't abuse his title as prince. But a boy would would do the opposite."

Jane turn and notices all eyes on her. She took a breath and left the tavern. Leaving behind a shock Thor. When Jane exits, Thor gathers his thoughts and run after Jane.

When he spy Jane. She was siting on the steps leading out towards the street. He walk towards Jane and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Thor."

"No, forgive me."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. We not on earth anymore. It's your people ways. So I'm sorry."

"Yes but I knew, you hated it when I smash my glass. So Forgive me Jane."

"Ok we not getting any where with this."

"Then let's talk."

"Your remember when your father say it was like you was bringing goat to a banquet. Your father insults me in front of my face because I'm human. Then you smash that glass on the waiter head. It made me think if you treated him poorly and he's apart of the lower class. Then how will I be treated when it discover that I'm human. How would the rest of the Asgardians react to me a jew who don't eat pork or boar. Wait until they find that out about me."

"I was a proud warrior. I thought I was mighty. Until I was defeat by a lovely mortal and her friend. Then just in the tavern just now I was defeat by words by a beautiful women. They will wonder who defeat me so easily. Your race will not matter. All will talk of how a beatuifulwomen stood face to face with me. Then when your races is learn, they will see you as I see you. Unique"

Jane lean into Thor as they watch the night sky.


	3. Asgard: Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read this chapter. You might feel its repeating itself. But it's not. The last bit of that chapter was about how hard to change habits. This chapter has a meaning too.

The sun was starting to rise. When Thor and Jane finally return back to the palace. They calmly and quietly walk the halls. Thor insists he escort Jane back to her chambers. When they finally made it to her door. Thor turn too Jane and notices she was thinking. He smile and gently lift her face with his fingers and lean down to kiss her. 

Jane look at him shock as she pushed herself away. Thor stood confuse at the furious little mortal. Thor straighten himself up. 

"Jane I thought we are on go terms with one another?"

"Yes and No."

Thor nod his head slowly and then shook his head. Try to process the yes and no. But failing to understanding the meaning of the words.

"We both say we sorry. But we never actually accepted the apology. There also still the fact I'm mortal and you an alien prince."

"But we came to an understanding.

"Yes we did. But I couldn't stop thinking. The fact that we are not perfect for each other. I was taught to have a very high moral and to be humble and generous. My parents taught me to respect others. But my beliefs conflicts with yours."

Jane look up at Thor.

Jane smile a soft sad smile.

I will leave tomorrow night after I return the books and scrolls. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Jane no wait. Please hear me out. I know I'm selfish and spoiled at times. I know I act a little childish. That's before I met you. You have only seen a glimpse of my soul. But I'm changing. I'm changing. I know my stay on Migard was short. But for the first time I felt fear when father made me mortal. I felt weak and helpless and Loki made an assualt on Migard. I felt their fear and pain. Yes it happen a short amount of time. But I witness fear across the realms.

"I know you changing for the better. But can I be apart of your world?"

"I know you Jane. You following the path thats been laid before you. You always chose the safe path. But remember you are unique. Not just for your cleverness, but your willness take a conflict head on even if there no hope."

"I just can't help but feel unworthy of you. When I with you I wonder if I'm worthy. Its a feeling I don't want to feel."

"A women like you should never have doubt in her heart. Beside if you leave, I will have doubt in my heart."

Thor places Jane hand over his chest playfully. Producing a goofy sad face. Jane look down and laugh. She open her chamber door slightly and squeeze through. Before she enter her room. She smile to Thor and say.

"Fine, I stay longer. But your not going to get nothing from me tonight. That's a privilege you have to earn."

She close the door before he had a chance to commented on her statement.

In the royal wing of the palace. 

Odin stood on the balcony. But he was in no mood in greeting the morning sun. He heard troubling news that his son was humiliate in the tavern by the witch who bewitched his heart. What's worse Thor did nothing but follow her out. Like a whip dog, in fear of his master wrath.

Odin ball his fist and slam it on the stone wall.

"Will you execute the wall for angering you my husband.

Odin turn to face Frigga, staring at him.

"Forgive me if I wake you my love. I was just thinking of an event that occur. But is seems my anger woke you. Please go back to bed. You need not worry over me."

"Odin the sun has risen."

Odin turn to face the sun.

"It seems it has."

"Beside, I not concern for you. I'm concern for my son."

"You should be, the mortal has..."

Friggs interrupt Odin rant.

"I not concern about Thor. I concern about Loki. But since you bring Thor to my attention. Lets start with him and end with Loki. I heard about Thor and his...friend situation at the tavern."

Odin turn to Frigga shock. That his wife is aware of their son humiliation. That's she also so calm about it.

"I been awake for awhile and the chambers maids are good sources to receive news from outside the palace."

Frigga sat slowly in a chair, to look at her husband vent.

"I will send her off. Back to Migard she goes. Our son will be free from her grasp."

"Then, you be label as an oath breaker a liar. You say she could stay for two months. Thor will be furious that you sent her away. He will try to call you out in front of the ambassadors. They will see and believe your word has no more honour. You will lose face and Asgard will lose face. It will weaken Asgard. The realms will see the house of Odin divide. One son in the dungeons and one who loathes his father."

"So I'm suppose to let her rule our son without being punish?"

Frggia nods her head.

"Yes. Thor doesn't seems to mind her. If he was angry we heard about it a long time ago. Beside he probable deserve the scolding she gave him. It's about time he grow from his spoiled ways. Now back to more important matters. I need to see Loki. I need to let him know that he's still love and he's not alone. Let him have fresh air aleast once a day."

"I take your advice on Thor. But Loki will remain in the dungeons and I forbid you to visit him. I thought I can rear him as my son. Make him better. But in the end, he's still a monster just like his father. He's no son of mines and he's no son of yours."

"How can you say that? After a thousand years of rearing. You going to label him a bastard."

"He brought shame and dishonor to my house. He nearly destroy a world. He brought war to another. Then sent the realms into complete choas. He's a monster." 

"Very well. Then there nothing more to say."

Frigga exists the room and was greeted by her lady in waiting. Who was shorter and a couple of centuries older then Frigga. Hair was dark brown. She wear the typical servant dress accept her dress was silver mean her status as right hand to the queen.

"I have your bath ready my queen."

"Good, have the books ready?"

"Yes my queen."

"Good have them sent to my son cell. He must be bored by now. Also have the dresses been sent to the mortal chambers?"

"I sent them before she arrive."

"Perfect, my son might be a warrior. But he knows nothing about women clothes. Accept on how to remove them."

The lady in waiting laugh.

"I will visit Loki first to check on his health. Hopefully he be please with the books I sent him. Then I will visit Thor. One glance and I can tell his emotion and demeanor. Well I'm ready to support my sons. They will always have my support."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I trying to give Jane and Thor love a leg to stand on. Also I be updating 3 chapters in 3 days.


	4. Asgard: The Royal Family

After her bath, she completed her morning routine as quickly as possible. She wanted her visit with Loki to last as long as possible. As she made her way through the corridors to reach her bed chambers. Most nights she share Odin bed but some nights she sleeps in her chambers. When her husband in a foul mood of course.

On her way there. She spotted her son walking towards his chamber door. She smile.

"Same old same old right my son?"

Frigga hope to get some insights in Thor thoughts and feelings. To see if the situation with the mortal is different than the other women he parade around him. If it's different, she will need to get ahead start. To remedy the situation, before Odin and Thor have another war of words. She want Thor to be happy, she want Loki to be happy. 

Thor turn and smile.

"No, why it should be the same?"

"You feast, you drink. Then you bed any beautiful women in you path. That's has become your routine."

"Has it?"

Frigga look at Thor with disbelief of his own ignorance.

"You arrive after the sun has risen. So I assume, you have archive another night of conquest."

"No, we talk nothing more and nothing less."

"Oh."

"I arrange something special for Jane. I also arrange better food to be sent to Loki. Father will just treat him as a common prisoner."

"Come with me my son. I will secretly arrange a meeting with your brother."

"With Odin guards watching. You never enter."

"But I mange to get your father to agree. To my guards watching over him when they delivered a message from me to him. I told him Loki would never accept my letters from his guards. So he agree on mines."

"That maybe true. But they will never let you in the dungeons."

"I never say I will walk in my son. There are other means to enter. So will you accompany me. I'm sure Loki will would be grateful."

"Yes grateful of my help sending him there. He hates me, and he should. I let him down, I let my foolish pride get in the way of my brother pain. It be best you go alone, calm his anger. You always calm him. I will visit him, but he need time."

Frigga nod in agreement.

"It maybe for the best. But don't stay a way from him too long. It could causes more harm then good."

"Of course."

"So you talk all night with your lady. I heard you got scolded by her."

"You heard?"

"Yes."

"I committed a foul act. She corrected my foul behavior and I spent all night trying to remedy the situation."

"It would seem you are delighted. That's means she forgive you."

"She never actually accepted the apology...but she smile and she still staying here in Asgard. So yes I assume so."

Frigga smile and nod her head. 

"I understand now, yes I do."

Thor try to understand the meaning of the words.

"Go rest, then prove to your lady that you are who you say you are. Restore her faith in you."

"But I did."

"That was half the battle my son. You promise her now you have to prove it to her. Earth women have a very strong will my son. They was taught to have self respect.

Thor was shock at her words. 

"Oh you don't know, I forgot you don't. Right every twenty years. I would spend a couple of days on Migard. To learn of the changes that occur. How do you think Loki learn so much about Migard."

"Why you never spoke of this until know?"

"Because it seems you hold no interest in Migard before. You always try to please your father and follow in his footsteps. But when you and your father was in the heat of battle. You forgot you have a brother and he a son. Loki was alone. So I took him along on one of my trips to Migard. I wanted him to see that even the smallest and weakest can survive and grow into something strong. He enjoy the trips so much we took. That we decided to go back every twenty years. But then something happen in the 100 years of 1900s. Migard grew like fire. It sparks Loki interest such much he went every ten years. I assume that's where he got the plan to take over Migard. For in a way Migard an him are just alike." 

"A least he wasn't alone."

"Don't worry my son, you took one of my best qualities."

"What is that mother?"

"Kindness. When you went to Migard and saw how the mortals suffer. You realize they need guidance not a God. But when Loki went he wanted to be there God their ruler. Just like Odin."

Frigga gently touch her son face. Before kissing his right cheek.

"Now rest. You have a big day."

Frigga turn to leave and listen when Thor open and shut his door. As she turn the corner. She almost bump into Sif and family.

"My queen forgive me."

"Forgive my daughter."

Sif father spoke before bowing soon Sif her and her mother bow quickly.

"There nothing to forgive Algor. It was my mistake.

Algor stood signal his daughter and wife to stand.

"All is well Algor? Sif, Diva"

"Yes my queen. Me and my wife was summon by the the Allfather."

"Not Sif?"

"I'm here for Thor."

"Oh. I must detour you away. For Thor just arrive and fast asleep. He had an eventful night and he need rest."

Algor and and Diva look at each as if they know the mean of the words. Sif sigh a sigh of relief.

Frigga knew what they were thinking. They assume Thor bed the mortal. Sif parents thinks the mortal is just another women that will ravish and then abandon her like all the others. Sif thinks that once he bed her. That will be it and things will go back to normal. But the situation is slowly changing. 

Frigga reason if that if Thor doesn't bed her in ten days from now. Then the mortal is more important to her son then they realize. But Thor is a man, if the mortal is a threat to her son. Then she have a problem. But she not a threat. So she will let them think what they want. She refuse to be apart of the foolishness of the court greed.

"Then I visit him later."

They bow as Frigga turn to live. As soon as Frigga was out of hearing range. Sif mother Diva spoke.

"Sif is this mortal a threat to your advancement with Thor?"

"What advancement mother? Thor have to advance on me for there to be an advancement."

They turn to leave. They continue down hall and turn. They was greeted by the chamberlain.

"The Allfather awaits your presence. You may enter."

He signal the soldiers to open the door. As the door open they enter. When they enter, they bow. When Odin appear. He wave his hand up signaling them to rise. When they rose, the guards close the door.

"Ah Lady Sif. This is a discussion that I must have with your mother and father alone."

Sif bow and exists the room.

Later on Sif mother and father exist the room. There heart was feel with joy. Odin give permission for their daughter to court Thor. It swell their heart with joy because they knew Sif love Thor.

Anyone on Asgard can see how close they are with one another. Sif time has finally come.

900+ years ago

Sif look down at her red dress. Sadden by her future and furious at Thor complete ignorance. The hundreds years will past when the sun touches the ground. When Haldor walk through those doors with the the head of a troll commander. The wedding feasts will began.

She had met Haldor numerous times over the years. Every time he completes a task. He was giving half a day to get to know his future wife. 

Yes it did help her to feel comfortable around him. But there be times where his task would last week's. Sif look up and scan her father mead hall. She notices her father, and Haldor father telling war stories to the Allfather.

When she felt a figure stood behind her and spoke.

"Well we'll don't you look beautiful."

She turn her head and saw it was Loki standing behind her.

"Loki."

Sif growl his name in a low whisper.

"So this must be a funeral for you. I mean you have to obey your husband every word. If he say no more fighting no more being a warrior. You have to listen. I actual feel pity for you. Just a bit."

Loki turns in direction of Thor and a young blonde hair women.

"My brother seems to found a new toy to play with. Seeing how you about to be married and all. I can't blame him for wanted to move on. Except she blonde and beautiful. Hmm I guess he fancy her. He's been thrusting his codpiece in her for sometime now. Maybe she the one."

Sif close her eyes. Loki took a sip of his mead and walk away please with himself knowing he got to Sif. Sif kept her eyes close when she heard the doors open and everyone cheers. 

Haldor had just enter the room and judging by cheers of the guests. He was successful in his final quest.

They carry Haldor in like a hero. Haldor have short untidy orange hair and green eyes with a short goatee. He have a lean muscular build. But he was young and beautiful. He's four hundred years old and a Well respected warrior.

They carried him around the room as he hold the troll head high for all to see. Until he spot his bride. 

"Down, down."

The warriors brought him down and watch in awe as he walk to his bride in triumph. Haldor final reach her and took in her appearance. He look her up and down from head to toe and smile.

"You are beautiful and I'm very lucky man. To be calling you my wife."

Sif open her eyes and smile. Haldor bow and turn to her father and begin his walk towards him.

"I Haldor the Just, son of Safu. Have come before you to receive my wife. I honor you with the head of the great troll commander Maje. May my offering satisfy you so we can join our house as one. Please accept my offer Algor."

Haldor bow as he laid the troll head at Sif father feet. Algor smile and rush to give Haldor a hug. "It will honor me to give my daughter to you Haldor." The mead hall erupted in cheers.

Haldor turns and runs back to Sif. When he reach her kiss he hand gently and smile.

Later that night. People was laughing and smashing glass. The festivities has just getting started and show no signs of stoping. Haldor watch as his parents shower Sif with gifts. When his brother appear beside him.

"They love her, you are bless in finding such a good women brother."

"Yes I'm am."

"But her friendship with the prince conercns me Haldor."

"I know it worries me at first. But it doesn't now."

"Why should you not be concern?"

"Because Thor sees Sif as a man or sister in arms. He still learning how his codpiece works. To makes things worst he's a prince. So bedding women will follow him. Until he learns there more to life then fornicating and killing.

Haldor took a sip from his mead and state at his wife.

"But I can't speak bad of Thor. When I have the same intention for Sif tonight."

Haldor smile and pat his brother on the back. Before leaving him to talk is wife. Haldor appoach Sif.

"We need to talk."

Sif turn to Haldor and nod. She turn back to his father and mother and nod before following Haldor out the mead hall.

"Sif I know this is an odd situation for you to be in. I know you had hopes on marrying the prince.But understand this is hard for me too because of you love for the prince. I been in love with you since the day I first met you at the training grounds. But if you give me a chance. I can prove that I can be a good husband to you. You can still be the same with me. You can still be a warrior. You need a man to warm your desires not a boy. You need a man, you never have to question if he loves you. A man who won't cast doubt on you love. I'm that man.

Sif looks at Haldor and smile before kissing him.

Present Day

Sif watch the young warriors train in the training yard. She smile as the crowd cheer as the young man brawl. 

"Daughter I have wonderful news."

Sif turn to see her mother and father walking towards her smiling. When they finally reach her. Her father stop to look at the brawl.

"What have we here?"

"Apparently one of the youths insult the other mother and they decides to brawl out their hostility towards one another."

Sif turn to look at her mother and father.

"So what is the wonderful news"

"The Allfather has decided to arrange a marriage. Between you and the prince."

Sif look at her parents shock.

"But I thought that I couldn't approach the Thor. That I have to wait for him."

"Yes true Sif. But if the the king is involved. "

Sif turn from her parents and look towards to palace. A thousands questions. Running through her mind. What will she do.


	5. Asgard: Lies

As he sits in cell, he watch the dungeon guards put the bandits and raiders in their cell. No doubt they will go before Odin to face judgement. Loki scan the prisoners one by one to see if any are useful to him. When he came to a conclusion that the bunch was useless to him. He turn to the side and laid down on the floor as the guards finish their task and leave. Then he heard guards approach his cell door. He knew it was time for his daily feeding. He knew they will slide it in through the hole and be done with him. So he close his eyes and pretend to be sleep. Then continue to think of ways to escape. He heard a soft voice him.

Loki open he's eyes and saw his mother standing before him. He close his eyes, so she cannot see into them.

"Well what a surprise mother. I didn't suspect Odin would let you visit me."

"Your right, he forbid me from every seeing you. But I'm your mother, I had to see you. Now open your eyes. Its not a sin to look at me."

"Very well."

Loki open his eyes and look at his mother.

"Good."

"But if Odin ever learn of your disobedience. He be furious. "

"Yes he will be furious if I was disobeying him."

Loki frowned as he trying too discover the meaning behind those words.

"You haven't notices my son. Look careful at me."

Loki squint his eyes a little and until she shift a little to help him see. That when he notices a little fade of green around Frigga. It was barely noticeable. He open his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't tell the difference between the real Frigga and the hologram duplicate of her. 

"How? Where are you?"

"Far from here my son."

"Your able to do it at a distance and perfectly as well."

"Have you forgotten who train you in the arts of magic."

Loki look at his mother in awe until he quickly recover from his mother impressive magic.

"So it took you long enough to come visits me. I spent over 90 days in the dungeons. Being move from cell to cell. You are a caring mother."

"Did each of your cells improved with each move?" 

"Well yes.....you give me an improve cell didn't you."

"And better food."

Frigga move over for him to see a tray of delicious food. Loki stood up and rush the tray. As Loki eat, Frigga stood conflicted. She wanted both her sons to forgive one another. But she knew Loki would never accept the food. For the time being she let Loki think she brought the food. Some way she must ease his pain and anger. 

"I hope you enjoy it, I will also bring some furniture. Sleeping on the floor is no good for you my son. For the time being I brought some books for you too read. I know how much you love to read."

Frigga turn towards the guard and wave her hand. The guards slide the book through the whole. Loki look at the books while still eating. Then look at Frigga. He swallow his food and begin to speak. But she knew what he was going to say and cut him off.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with your brother affairs. You should be concern with your own. Your rivalry with your brother. Did you no justice. Thor made his mistake and so have you." 

Frigga lift her head slightly and gave Loki a stern look.

"No need to get upset. I'm curious that all."

Frigga look at her young son with sadness in her heart. What happen to get innocent little boy. Frigga gave a fake smile. 

"I have to go love, the ambassador wife wants to make a dress out of Asgardian fabrics."

Loki look at her with sad eyes and gave a weak smile. Frigga smile back and slowly fade away. Loki look down when she disappear.

Frigga quickly turn around as her lady in wait enter.

"My queen, the Allfather requests your presences."

Frigga look at her with a curious look.

Out in the court yard Sif pace up and down. Her heart was conflicted. She has a chance of being with the man she love. But there a problem, he doesn't love her back. Her mother and father watch her walk back and forward over again. They honestly couldn't see the problem. The prince was a bachelor who needs an hire. They both hold the same interest. So what's the problem they thought.

"Daughter we must not dolly. We came to fetch you. You will have a audience with the Allfather and queen."

"What now?"

"Yes dear girl, now come or we be late."

In the upper levels of the place way the throne room lays. Odin sits upon his throne feeling pleased with himself. He's plans was well thought out. He watch smugly as his wife finally enter the room.

"It has been done. The deal has been struck."

Odin smile as Frigga stop at the steps of the throne. 

"What did you do?"

"I arrange a marriage between Algor daughter and our son."

Frigga stood straight.

"Thor will not be please of the news."

"It does not matter if he be please. He just a boy. I know what's best for him. What's best for Asgard too."

Frigga nod her and turn around slowly while he rant on.

"My blood line will be pure. It will not be tainted be some mortal whore. His booldline will be strong. If he father a child by Sif. But if he father a child by that mortal. It will weakening my bloodlind, his bloodline. Mortals are weak and pathetic beings that don't deserve to walk amongst us."

Frigga turn to her side.

"Our boy is a man not a horse. Sif a women not a tool."

"Why you twist my words, love?"

"The words form from your mouth. But your mind twist into something different. Beside you can't arrange a marriage. Because Algor isn't of noble birth. Have you forgotten our law. Its clearly states that the hire to the throne must married a women of noble birth. You made Algor a nobleman after the battle with the frost giants."

"When I give Algor the title, Sif was born after I gave him the title."

"No she was not. I was there the day Sif was born. See Sif mother was a chamber maid who serve me. She a  
Algor and wed him. Soon after she was pregnant. She give birth to her in my chambers. I give Sif her name. Listen Loki is about seven or eight months older then Sif."

"Then I arrange another marriage."

"With who? All the young noble maidens in Thor age range is married already. If you plan to married him off world then forget it. Because you find the same results. Half the universe hate us. The other half that like us is too old. You be dead when next generation if nobleman come in. There also the fact you promise him his choice if wife in front of all Asgard when he came off age."

Odin look at Frigga shock. It was as if she was ready for this day to come.

"Mortals are not weak. Do Thor look weak to you. Seeing how he's half blooded."

The chamberlain approach the throne steps and announced Sif and her family.

Odin look furiously at Frigga. But Frigga return the stare back at him. When Sif and her family approach them. They broke eye contact and turn there gaze towards Sif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took an interesting turn. It was going to be about Loki. But I wasn't feeling it. It didn't felt right. I thought it was way to soon for a chapter that big. I have too do justice on his storyline and past. I trying to do justices for all of them. So bare with me.


	6. Asgard: Jane day out.

Jane was working on her Asgardian alphabet. Thor had teach her how to pronounce and sound each letter out when they were at the scholar hall. He also write each letter beside english letters. But it gave her so much joy. When he decide to let her try to learn the language by herself. She was happy with being near him. But it give her such a thrill, such empowerment to achieve more knowledge. She hate bragging about her achievements. But she do take great pride in her work inwardly of course. 

She look around her room and smile. It was small and comfortable. She look at the new dress that appear in her room. She wore one of the new dress. This time a purple dress with silver bracelets and ear rings. She look back down at her paper and smile. She folded the paper and place it under one of her silver bracelets.

She stood and reach for her silver cape. She was leaving to meet Thor at the scholar hall they recently visit together. He had sent a letter to her room while she was alseep. It bother her that someone was in her room while she slept. But that's an issue that can wait. For. now she has a date. She thought or was he being nice. 

That's what bother her the most. She couldn't read him. She has a great sense of judgment and right now her senses has fail her.

She move toward the door and exists the room.

It took her awhile but she finally made it to the hall. When she enter, she decide to look around for a bit. She decide to arrive early then Thor. So she have a chance to take in the years of knowledge alone. As she walk she observer the details in the wooden columns. The paintings were beautiful and terrifying in a harmonious way. It was about war of course this is Asgard after all. She thought fighting.

One of the paintings contains three warriors fighting a demon. Jane stop and study the painting.

"That's one of my favorite."

Jane jump from surprise at a muslcer but smooth voices. Came from behind her. Jane turn to face a young man with short blonde hair and a clean shaving face. The man had to be least nine inch taller then her. In human years he looks to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a brown tunic and green leather. A short sword was connect to his belt. 

"Forgive me fare one. I didn't mean to alarm you."

Jane tremble inside. She started to freak out. What should she say, what should she do. She didn't think someone would actually speak to her. She thought these scholars where important people. Who haven't the time to deal with people with lesser knowledge.

"Are you well pretty one?

Jane lick her lips and look around nervously. She look at him again and decide to answer.

"I'm well."

Jane squeak and felt embarrass. She turn to the painting. She pause for a second and then to proceed to walk away very fast. Before she could get away. She felt a very strong hand grip her shoulder. She wince under the pain it cause her. He let her go and step in front of her.

"Please don't go. You seem very interested in the painting. So I assume you new to Asgard."

Jane count patiently for the pain to ease.

"You're right, I was curious."

He look at her for a second.

"You are from another world. So were you from?"

Jane look down and start to think. If she answer earth she might be treated differently. Judging from Odin cold reception. Hate for the weaker species might show through the common folk. 

"Does it matter what world I'm from."

The young asgardian smile.

"No it doesn't matter. Would you like to hear the story."

Jane smile and nod her head.

"Its a tale that we sing through out the taverns and mead halls. The painting holds our beloved Allfather and his elder brothers and the cruel and merciless Surtur."

Jane look Surtur then back at the brothers again.

"You say elder brothers. Odin the youngest in the family. How did he ascend the thone?How was his brothers pass up if they were older?"

"The painting represent the brothers battle with the demon. Surtur had wage a war across the nine realms. Consuming every living being in its path. The Allfather father Bor and his elder sons wage multiple battles with Surtur demon armies."

"Odin wasn't apart of the war?"

"No. The Allfather was still training in the arts of war."

"But how he enter the battle field? If he was to young."

"Bor decide to send the Allfather as ambassador to advance worlds like our own. But he felt the Allfather lack the experience. So he sent his two elder sons with him. As proof of Asgard stability. Their purpose was to make sure Allfather made no mistake in offending rulers from other world."

Jane took in the information as he spoke.

"Then on a faithful day. The brothers boat was making its journey across the sea of stars. When they came across a world being devour by the demon. The brothers and their guards mount a magnificent assault on the Surtur. The battle they wage was so powerful that it destroy a star. The star crumble to such great power it died. Killing the demon sucking it through its cold grasp. But it sadly consume the guards and the princes too. The Allfather is all that remain from the battle."

Jane begins to walk, and the man begin too follow.

"So Odin is the only one too survive?"

"Yes he doesn't speak of the losses of his brothers."

"What is your name maiden."

"Jane."

"Well Lady Jane. I'm Rinard and its a compelete honor to meet you."

They continue to walk in the direction she came form. Rinard went on and on about the story. But Jane was more intrigued about the star going nova. They continue too walk until a follow scholar pull Rinard too the sided too discuss something. Jane ingore them and kept walking.

"How they do it? If the demon wanted to conquer the unverise it wouldn't kill itself by destroying a star. So one of the brothers did it but who. Why risk the blood line like that."

Jane repeat the same question over and over again in her head. Until she finally made it outside. She stop at the end of the steps. When she felt appear of eyes watching her watching her. It made her nervous. She step down from the last step and slowly turn her head.

Her eyes settle on a tall blonde hair women with green eyes. The women was so beautiful she could have been a model. Then beside her was brute of a man. He look like a muscle man but on steroids. She assume he was her bodyguard. They both stare at her.

Then the women smirk then walk of. With the pile of meat following close behind her. Jane watched as they disappear from her view. Jane grab her shoulder and winced at the pain. She has to be more careful. A bump can cause her harm from this peoples. 

"Forgive me I cause you an offense when I was distracted."

Jane turn around to find Rinard stand behind her. 

"Please comeback inside I assure we have many wonder books."

Jane watch in horror as he reach for her hand and lightly grip it. But it still hurt none the less. But just as quickly he grab her hand another appear and gently side her hand from his hand. They both saw that the hand belong to Thorn.

"My prince, it a great honor."

"No need, Rinard. Your father speak highly of you. Which brings me here.I like to buy books from you and scholars. I have a list of books I required to have."

Rinard turn to Jane with longing in his eyes and then he bow to Thor before leaving.

"Little boy.

Thor whisper under his breath. Jane turn to Thor and give a wreak smile.

"I'm here."

"Yes you are and may I say that you look ravishing."

Jane look down and slightly lift her dress up. She twirl around and in front of Thor.

"I do love this dress. Your mother have excellent taste."

Thor give her look.

"Well your father hates me and I assume war is your special. That leaves your mother."

"But you never met my mother. So how can you assume it was her. What about Sif."

"Good point. But I hope your mother is the one who sent the dresses."

"As do I Jane. So I request you to accompany me to a place I hold dear to my heart."

"So we fly?"

"No we ride. I would hate to see that beautiful dress ruined. You look so beautiful in it."

Jane smile as Thor gently take her hand and guide her to his horse.

In the shadow the blonde hair women watch on as they rode away. She came here for a purpose. But was not satisfied what she saw. She wanting to see if there any truth to the gossip. But what she saw neither confirm or dispute the gossip. She back away and turn. She snap her finger for her guard to follow her.

"Find out where their going. Follow them."

The men nod and turn around with a determination to compelete he's task.


	7. Asgard: Love part 0ne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I type this on my phone because I don't own a computer. But my phone is crack bad and its started typing by its self and doing crazy things. So if mistake pop-up I apologize.

As Thor easily navigate the horse through rocky terrain. Jane decide to take in the beautiful scenery. She could not stop herself from starring at the mountains as they tower over them. They were majestic and powerful all at once. She smile in awe at there might. She listen to the sound of the forest. She close her eyes and lean her head on Thor shoulder. She was at peace for some rxeason. She felt Thor lips lightly touch her cheeks. He then brush beside her ear and whisper. 

"We arrive."

Jane open her eyes and turn to see Thor looking down at a ravine. She then turn her gaze in the ravine and saw ruins lay at the bottom. Jane turn back to Thor. Who was already off the horse. She wince a little when she had to lift her arms up a little. So he can lift her of the horse. When he set her down. She rub both of his arms and stare in those beautiful blue eyes. He smile that perfect smile. 

He look down in those warm brown eyes and lean down to kisses her. He try to time the kiss perbectly . A kiss can carry a lot of meaning. He stop and started to lightly kiss her on the lips. He stop and touch forehead to forehead with her. 

"I brought you here for a reason."

Jane turn her head slightly to the right as Thor lift his head. She observe the ruins before turning back to face him.

"Follow me Jane."

Thor gently grab her hand and lead her down the tricky ridges and slopes. As he navigate and try to keep the path in his sight. He lost his balance a little and accidentally pull Jane arm. When he caught himself. He turn to see if she was alright. To his horror Jane face was cover in pain. He look at her shoulder and notice a bruise. He reach behind his back under his cape. To pull a healing stone off his belt. He gently slides the fabric off her shoulders and broke the stone over the bruise. In a flash the bruise disappear. Jane watch in awe as her skin return to normal. Thor smile and gently kiss her shoulder. 

"Forgive me for causing you pain."

"Its not you. Its just someone grab my shoulder and they didn't realize I was human. So its my fault I should have been more careful. I told him I'm not from here. But he probable didn't think a worthless human would every step foot on Asgard."

You must not speak of yourself in that manner. You must not speak of your people in that manner.

Its hard not to when your in the present of advance beings. But I will never doubt me or humans again. I try to get away from him. But he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Right that boy. Just be more careful, Jane. I don't want to see you hurt."

He gently pick her head up by placing his hand under her chin. He kiss her and then he gently places the fabric back. Then places another kiss on her shoulder. Jane blush and try to hide a smile. She turn to face the ravine.

"What happen here?"

"My father had built this wooding palace in the ravine as a wedding gift to my mother. So she can always think of home. My mother is from Vanahiem a world full with trees and life. She felt uncomfortable in the palace and all of its noble class.

"But I thought one races rule over Vanahiem. Hogan people."

"No each realms. Have different soul living in that world. Very much like Earth."

As Thor finally reach the bottom. He turn and lift Jane down.

"So wait your mother didn't choose to marry your father. Because it sounds like your parents have an arrange marriage."

"True it was an arrange marriage."

Jane look down. At first she was happy to hear that Thor mother use to be an outsider too. That's one thing they have in common. But now her mood change. To learn that Asgard have arrange marriages. Comes as blow that shouldn't shock her. Thor smile and look at Jane. Senses her heavy heart. Thor decided to remedy the situation.

"Vanahiem and Asgard were at odds in the past. When my grandfather rule he was constantly at odds with the king of Vanahiem. Bedding the Vanahiem king four daughters and fathering four illegitimate daughters by them. Will send any father into a rage. So the feud lasted a couple more centuries. But then my grandfather wad kill in battle. My father became king and he wanted peace with Vanahiem. So he agree to marry the new king of Vanahiem niece. My mother and open trade with. He chose this path to marriage. He had freedom to marry any maiden but he chose this instead. I too have a choice to make, a free choice. No one not evening my father can choose my bride for "

Jane try to hide the fact, she was excited. But fail miserably. Thor laugh at her shyness and humbleness .

"So why have you brought me here?"

Jane try to change the subject.

"Well my mother use to live here. But after a few centuries. She decide to move in the palace. She and my father would come to stay. When the great hunt take place. She would also school me here."

"She educate you here?"

"I must confess that my turtors think of me as a complete monster. I was horrible as a child. But my mother grown tire of my behavior. She brought me here to educate me. She the only one who knows my fears my pains. My happiness and what please me. She would punish me for my foul behavior. She was the only one who will not tolerate my behavior. My father most of the time approve of my action. He would always say to me well done my son. Only a true man could accomplish so much. Look back on it now. Most of the things I did was consider childish.."

"But you say your mother would punish you. What happen?"

"Most of the time. But then she don't catch me. Or no where near me when I behave unsavory. But if she was close by. Or learn what I have done. She be furious. "

Jane look around the ruins.

"So you learn from your mother over the years. What she teach you."

"Everything but magic. Magic was her connection to Loki. I dare not take from him, what our mother wanted to share with him personally. She educated us both, but she share something with me as well, compassion."

Jane snap her head back at Thor and gave him. I don't believe you just say that look. Thor threw his arms up in defeat.

I know at first, I came across horrible. But it was me not thinking. I do foolish things when I don't think. Or when my pride come into question. I act like a madmen. "

"A little of your past. I like this gift. So what brought the building down."

"My father had to much mead during the great hunt. Start a game that deals with fire. My mother was furious."

Jane giggle a little.

"So what you feel of my tale of my mother home."

"You could use more compassion."

Jane turn to Thor and smile. Thor smile and then growl as he chase Jane. It was hard for her to run in a dress. But she knew he would catch her. Which he did. He turn her around so she can face him. He laugh as he lift her up in the air and began to spin around with her. He sat her down so she can face him.

"Jane I had brought you here for a reason. The reason concern my mother log palace and why it was built."

Thor stop in mid sentence as his eyes lock on a shadow in the trees. Thor lean and hug Jane and slowly turn both them around. Thor reach his hand under her cape to summon his hammer. As soon as it arrive he quickly toss it in the direction of the shadow. The hammer hit its mark and destroy part of the tree the shadow was standing in.

As the tree trunk collapse. The shadow what turn out to be a man fell out the tree. Before Jane had time to process what happen. Thor was half way up the ravine.

"Thor. Thor!"

Jane yell but it was no use. Thor made it up the ravine and out of her sight.

As Thor made it to the top. His warrior instinct took over. He looking in the area wherethe body should have falling. But found nothing. Thor quickly scan the area and move forward to under the tree. He look up at the broking tree and was quickly attack from above. 

The man quickly wrestle Thor to the ground and repeatedly punch the back of Thor head. Which was good enough to subdue the God of thunder. As Thor continue to take the blows. He quickly took an opening when he saw his attacker right leg. 

With all his strength. He swung his right arm at his attacker ankle. The blow was strong enough to knock the man off his feet. As the man hit the ground. Thor quickly regain his sense and started a counter attack on the man.

Thor climb over the man and start to punch him in the face. Thor repeatedly punch him over and over again. Causing the man to bleed from his nose. Thor continue his assault. Until he heard rusting by the ravine. He stop and look up at Jane who struggle to reach the top.

As she finally made it. Jane try to catch her breath as she made it to the top. When she lift her head. She look at the beating man and then look at Thor. Jane gave Thor a look of fear. Not because of the man. Because of what Thor might do to the man.

Thor look into those beautiful brown eyes and stop.The man was spying but he attack him first. He have every right to defend Jane and himself from harm. In this realm, one have to be sharp. Ready to take action. He didn't know the man intention but he wasn't going to take that chance.

Thor stood over the man to get a better profile of him. But he couldn't recall his face. Thor step over him and walk away from the beating man. He reach out bus hand for Jane.

"Jane come over to my horse."

As Jane walk to the horse. She glimpse at the man as she went by. She remember him from before. Jane quickly made her way to the horse. Thor back away from the man slowly. But then turn when he fill safe. When he reach the horse he took some chains out.

"I see him before at the scholar hall. He was standing by a beautiful women with blonde hair and green eyes."

Thor frown and then turn to Jane.

"Your beautiful"

Thor turn to the man and frown. He had a feeling that he was working for her.

Later that day as Thor and Jane made their way through the streets of Asgard. People point at the sight of the large man chain and bound walking behind Thor horse. When Thor turn a corner the chains pull on his arms causing him to stumble. Thor turn to look at him. But quickly turn his head back to the front when he heard his name.

"Thor."

He turn to see a. Smiling Fandral and Hogun.

"Well I call this an odd hunt. But a prey is a prey. So what is it this time. Did he insult your honour, did he try to steal a kiss from your lovely lady."

Fandral look at Jane and wrink at her. Then he gave one of his dashing smile. Hogun punch Fandral in the side to stop him.

"What she is lovely." 

Hogun gave him a disproving look.

"I recommend you keep your eyes and hand to yourself friend."

Thor growl at Fandral. Fandral threw his hands up in defeat and smile. But he turn his attention on the man in chains. He follow Hogun to get a closer look at the man.

"So why do you have him in chains?"

Fandral ask while still looking at the man.

"A spy who attack me."

Hogun circle the man and frown.

"My friends. I must ask of you to look after Jane. While I attend to this matter."

"It well be my pleasure Thor. Malady."

Fandral bow then appoach Jane but was cut off by Hogun. 

"Hogun the grim want to touch some other man beauty and Thor not anger with him. Why such hate for me."

"Thor doesn't have time for games. He have important matters to attend to."

Hogun lift Jane with ease and sat her on the ground.

"Thank you my friends. Jane I will return for you at the tavern."

Thor kick the horse to go.

Jane watch as Thor slow rode away.

As Thor continue to navigate the streets of Asgard. Until he reach his destination. He jump off his horse and yank the chain loose. He drag the man up the stairs and into the building. Thor burst through the doors and toss the man.

"Spying on me again Amora."

A blonde hair woman standing on the balcony. Slowly turn and smile at Thor.


	8. Asgard: love part two(fools love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a smut chapter. Then I back down. I felt I should write this instead. I also want to let you all know that this is a series about Jane and Thor. But Loki and Odin will have their own story and their own chapter in the story. One chapter is not enough to explain their story. When I was typing a chapter about Loki. I felt I got away from Jane and Thor love story. So I delete it because it turn into his story.This will be chapter 8. So how its looking. It might go to 20-25 chapters.

1000s+ years ago.

The chambers maids walk quietly to the young prince Thor bed chamber door. There was a great feast hail in his honor. The feast was celebrated because of his one hundred years. It was also celebrated because he complete his difficult tasks of passing the passage of boy to man.

The maids stop at door and giggle quietly as they heard moaning on the other side of the door. One of the maids whisper.

"The Queen and King will feel bless. That their bed chambers lay away from the prince owns chambers."

She turn to her companions and smile. She then turn too look at the one who spoke next.

"Yes every night he would bring some girl to his chambers and have bit a fun. I know this to be true. I have unpleasant task of waking them up when the sunrise."

The older woman nod with her eyes close. Then she ion them up again and spoke. 

"But if you ask me. I give him a go."

The younger women's turn to one another and smile. The older chamber maid frowned.

"I could. Give me one night with the lad and I have him wanted to marry me by dawn."

One girl places her head to door will hard and smile.

"I wonder who could it be? I'm sure she beautiful."

The older maid pull her from the door and grumble.

"Someone who will help the prince make the sheet filthy. Now that I think about it."

" But you say you give him a go?"

"I did but its time to stop dreaming. That's for when we sleep. But for now, we have work to do at dawn. So we need all the rest we can get. Alright girls off to bed."

The younger maids follow the older maid to their chambers.

Later on after sunrise.

A young Thor was showing off on the training ground. He defeat one sparing partner after another. He proudly show his victory by standing over his failing partners. All eyes are upon him, but a set of beautiful greens eyes watch him from afar.

The eyes belong to a two hundred year old Amora. She look at Thor like he was prey and she the hunter. She smirk as a young Sif step in front of Thor. She stood on the balcony looking every inch as a goddess should look. She stood out from the rest of the girls. Who stood on the balcony with her. All admiring Thor.

"You don't have a chance my sister. You going to fail.They been friends since their youth. Why don't you take the marriage proposal or accept the marriage arrangement mother and father lay before. Each match are good men they will treat you well. Sometime dreams come true and sometime it doesn't. "

Lorelei appear beside her sister. Amora turn to her sister with a stoic look on her face. Then turn back to look at Thor.

"That's why you be worthless little sister. Why do the boys ignore you? Let me see because you are a shy girl who hold her tongue. If I have your gift I topple kingdoms and rule the universe."

"But mother and father say that my powers can be dangerous. That if I abuse it, I could face the repercussion."

"Fine be a fool all your life."

Amora push her sister out of her way and made her way to the training grounds. Lorelei look down as tears feel her eyes. 

Amora stop and took notice of a crowd of young boys watching Sif and Thor. They watch with interest as Sif ask to challenge Thor himself. That when Amora gently push the boys a side and made her way to the middle of the crowd of boys. They turn interested at the beautiful intruder. She smile and spoke.

"I have a game or a wager. How you see it depends on you boys."

As Thor accept Sif challenge. They both heard the boys laughing. The noise was so loud that more boys join the crowded area. To see what's the fuss was about. Thor frown at the noise. He turn to Sif.

"Wait here Sif."

Thor made his way to the crowd and roughly push the boys out the way. When he reach his destination. His eyes took in the beauty that was Amora. 

"What's this?"

He look at Amora. But she ignore him and kept on talking. Thor close his eyes and shook his head. It infuriate him that she was ignoring him. Then a boy spoke.

"There a wager on you and Sif."

Thor turn and give the boy a murders look.

"I didnt place it my friend she did. She came and she place a wager."

"So what's the wager?"

"The wager is. That you will fail against the noble Sif in your sparing match."

Amora spoke. Causing Thor to look towards her. But she still ignore him by looking away from him. Thor look down and rub the back of his head. He cross his arms and look back up to her. He smirk at her before speaking again.

"That's all that was wager hmmm. How much does this wager cost?"

"A shilling my prince."

"A shilling?"

She nod her head still ignoring him. Thor was getting irritated. Not by the fact their was a wager place on him. But by the fact she was ignoring him.

"So you bet on me right my dear. It be foolish not too. I'm every inch of a warrior just like my father. No women could defeat me. Sif is a good warrior but she still has more to learn."

The boys erupted in cheers as Thor boast penetrate through the crowds.Thor spoke with no regards of Sif feelings. Sif close her eyes and slowly walk away. As Sif move through the crowd. Amora choose this time to face Thor.

"Actually I choose Sif to win."

"Why because she a fellow women."

Sif hurry out the training grounds. She refuse to listen to anymore. Amora smile and look towards the sky.

"Because I believe in her Thor. She has the focus and the determination to be a great warrior."

"You speak the truth and I admire you for it."

"What is going on here?"

They all turn to see the sword master furious eyes. 

"You all flock together like females. If I need girls. I would have ask the females on the balcony to join us."

Thor turn to look at the beauty and notice she was already on the balcony. He watch as she walks up the stairway seductively. Thor turn his head to side and admire her ass. He bit his lips as his codpiece grew hard. He turn to look at the master and made his decision to chase after the beauty. 

Amora smirk as she passes the girls on the balcony and made her way to Sif in the training hall. When she finally which her. Amora lean over to the side and her face stood in front of Sif.

Sif look at Amora with hate in her eyes. Which gave Amora what she really want. Amora decides to test her well.

Amora lift her head and stood so she can tower over Sif. She slowly lift her head arrogantly and stare down at Sif with her eyes.

"My my you could be a boy from the looks of your attire. I mean one one would consider you a boy if not for the breast and the arse. No one wonder Thor consider you as a friend. I mean you run around acting like a boy. So I can see him thinking your a boy."

Amora nod her head as she place her hand under her chin. Then she stop and look at Sif before she bend down to face her again.

"But despite all. I am your biggest admirer. Your well and determination will help you achieve great goals in the future. Maybe Thor. 

Sif gave Amora a murders look and then she pounce on her. Amora let out an awful scream as Sif attack her repeatedly. Which caught the ears of Thor and the girls on the balcony. The boys on the training ground all look up. As they heard scream and yelling come from inside the hall. 

Thor had a sense of urgency as he ran in the direction of the scream. When he finally reach the halls. He watch to his horror as Sif brutally attack Amora. He quickly run towards the girls and pull Sif of Amora. 

Thor try not to hurt Sif as she violently thrash in his arms. Trying to find her way back to the beaten girl. 

"Sif. SIF!!!"

Sif look at Thor and heard giggles. then notice all eyes was upon her. She heard people whispering. No doubt about her. Sif close her eyes and shove Thor away. She then made her way through the onlookers. Ashamed of herself. For she was trick and she knew it.

Thor look at Sif with concern eyes. Then turn to the girl on the floor. He return to her. To see if there any damage.

"Are you well?"

"I think. Just let me walk."

Amora try to stand but she quickly grab her ribs. Thor looks at her as she winces in pain.

"Let me help you up."

As Thor scoops her up in her arm. He look at her.

"I am Thor."

"Amora."

Thor smile and walk away with her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. It lets me know if you like it.


	9. Asgard: Love part Three (what if)

900+years

Thor took a sip of his mead as he watch Haldor approach Sif father. He roll his eyes as Haldor makes a long and boring speech. He close his eyes as the mead hall erupt in cheers. He then open his eyes to see Haldor running to Sif. He grunted after seeing Haldor took Sif hand to kiss it gently. 

He took another long hard sip and finish his mead. He smash the cup on the floor.

"Another."

Loki saw his brother sulking in the corner. He thought its best to remedy the situation before he gets drunk and dishonor their host. 

"Mead in one hand, a roasted wild boar in the other. A beautiful women on your lap. One would think you be merry and your heart fill with joy. As one of your friends married. But instead you sulking for no reason. So what upset you brother."

Thor turn to regard Loki for a moment. Then turn as a servant pour mead in cup for him. He snatch the cup and took the pitcher of mead from the servant. Then fan them away.

"I never Thorght she married. That's all."

Loki turn his head slightly towards Sif and Haldor. He nod his head. Then look at Thor again.

"What happen Loki? What happen to us?"

"Time....life. We couldn't stay young forever."

"Looking at Sif now. Is like looking at the years I let  
past."

Loki laugh at Thor words. Thor turn to him in disbelief. Loki doesn't seem to care if he suffering. 

"You don't love her."

"You don't know if I do."

"Do you hear yourself brother. You don't know if you love her or not. Listen you and Sif been friends since we were children. You did mostly ever thing together. Sif was apart of your life. But now she a taking women. Now she can no longer be your close friend."

"We will always be friends."

"I think her husband will think differently. Do you honesty believe that the of you still be close. You know this Thor. That why your pouting. Not because you losing a love. But your losing an important thing in your life."

Thor rub the back if his head and took a sip of mead.

"Well what is it?"

"Your childhood. You see Sif as your childhood. That's why you upset about her marrying. Her marrying is change and you fear change. But you try to deny your fears by saying its love.

"I fear nothing brother."

Thor gave out a heart felt laugh. But Loki knew better. But he stare at Thor until he stop laughing.

"Maybe your right."

"Thats a first. Thor is wrong. All of Asgard will fall apart from this news. But no more jest brother. Sift is your friend. Don't insult her husband. If insult him you insult her. Respect her and enjoy this feast."

Loki pat Thor on the back and disappear through the crowds.

As Loki made his way through the crowd. He was stop by a gentle pat on the back. He turn and face Amora and smile.

"You did what I ask Loki."

"Fear not Amora. He still yours."

"Its best I clear his thoughts of her."

Loki watch Amora walk away then turn his sights on Lorelei. Her back was turn to him. But he recognize the red hair. He casually walk in her direction. He stop short of her but far enough so she can listen. He turn to Fandral. 

"Look at them."

Fandral stop talking to a group of women and wave them off. As the women leave. He turn to Loki then turn in the direction Loki staring at.

"Thor and Amora. "

Loki smile when he notice Lorelei stopping what she was doing and eavesdropping on his and Fandral conversation.

"Of coarse. What do you think?"

Fandral bite his lips and cut his eyes to Loki.

"They will have many fine children that's what I think."

""Yes its shame her sister do not have the fine qualities. As she do. Amora was born to be queen. While Lorelei be married off to a elder merchant with no children to call his own."

"What?"

"I heard this from father. A merchant whose Asgardian but from Nova corps homeworld Xander is looking for a wife to call his own. But he happens to be a friend of father. He live most his life traveling from world to world . Then you have Amora father who would do anything to further his blood in the palace. Approach father and give the youngest to the merchant. As means as a friendship. Amora was the one who supposed to married the old troll. But instead they give the task to young sister."

Loki took a cup from a servant and sip on it as he watch Lorelei run away. He then turn his gaze onto Thor. He love his brother. But his love of war would be the end of himself and Asgard. That's why on so many occasion . He ruin Sift chances to be with Thor and now he has to destroy Amora chances to be with Thor. If Thor where to ever marry a pure Asgardian. Thor claim to throne will be legitimate nothing will be able to stop him from claiming the it.

He knew Lorelei was envious and jealous of Amora. He also knows Lorelei have a secret of her own. Loki close his eyes and let the music carry him.

 2 years later.

Thor grip his bed sheets as pleasure clouds his sense. He look down at the beauty. Who eagerly devour his codpiece. He reach down with a strong arm and grab the back of her head. He gently push down. Show the women that he's please of her action. With a low grunt he grip the sheet with one hand and he grip her hair with the other. As he exploded in her mouth.

He look at her with lust in his eyes. One would assume it was animal like. He look down as she lick her lips of his juice. He quickly grew hard from the sight. He stood up and pull her up to him. He look at her force moment. Then he toss her on her stomach. Then he quickly climb over her and pull her hips to his hard manhood. He forcibly thrust into her causing her to yell in pain. He begin to rock back and forth violently. 

Outside of the palace. Amora stand in the cold night staring at it with complete hate. All of her hard work was ruined. Her future, her dreams had quickly disappear.

"What a shame."

Amora turn her rage fill gaze at the intruder who dare approach her in this state. When she look at the intruder. She wasn't surprise it was Loki. She roll her eyes and continue staring at the palace.

"You have every right to be angry. The shame the dishonor. People mocking you behind your back. The streets and the halls of the palace are fill with voices saying how the younger stole from the elder. How Amora young sister stole her way into Thor bed."

Amora laugh. She knew Loki love to play games. But all that he said was true. Lorelei did stole from her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. But she wanted revenge. She smile and turn around when a thought came to her head."

"Thank you for the concern young prince. I can call you young prince right seeing how your the youngest and all. I mean Thor is the eldest. The first born of the Allfather. Clearly the favorite one. Now that I think of it. If Thor where to marry. He be in more reach of the throne. My goodness now I'm concern for you."

Amora smile and kiss Loki cheek before walking away.

Loki cross his arm and stare at the palace now. Calculating his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Lorelei powers brought out the primal urges in a man. You know instincts over logic. I also didn't try to put effort in the sex because. That what her powers brought out primal urges.


	10. Asgard:  Refuse to let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter was going to be longer. But I injure my finger. I got a serious cut on it. So typing will be a little harder. I will post a new chapter but it might be next Saturday or the second week. But I will post.

Thor back up as Amora seductively appoach him. 

"Is the son of Odin afraid of a women. That he have to coward away from her. Or do you prefer little girls whose weak and fragile like the one that's been following you around lately."

Amora crack a grin as her word seems to crack his thick skull.

"Theirs so many women chasing for my affection. I cant possibly remember them all."

"Oh you remember the one you been longing for. The one from Migard. The short mortal women."

Thor say nothing as Amora triumphantly won this little battle of war of the words.

"So you been watching me?"

"No. He has. My executioner. "

Amora look down at the bound men on the floor with disgust.

"He follow you into the brothels and watch you satisfies your desire for the mortal for two years. He follow you every night to the Bifrost so you can spy on. He's lucky that Heimdall gaze was not upon him.

Thor rage begins to boil in his stomach at the thought of him being spy on.

"You know you could have come to me first for pleasure. Unlike the mortal. I have soft ripe breast that will melt in your mouth. My hips are strong and will last for eternity. My lips are full and sweet like fine wine. I have more experience that can fill eleven lifetime of a mortal."

Amora unbuckle her dress and let it drop to the floor. Then she appoach him smiling. She rub Thor strong arms gently feeling ever muscle in his arm. Then she slowly move down as she press against him. She look up into those blue eyes before she passionately kiss him. She moan when Thor return her eargerness. The executioner watch them from the ground and he angrily shut his eyes. Wishing he was blind. So he couldn't bare the sight of the women he love being taking by another. While he was bound. 

Thor broke the kiss and look at her with disgust. Amora was startled by the hate in his eyes.

"I'm colder then a frost giant Amora."

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"To always remind you of what you never have."

Thor gently shove her unto the chair. Then turn to leave.

"You need to accept it women I don't love you and I will not love. Yes your beautiful and your quality is the best, but your value is severely lacking."

Thor stop and turn to the executioner. He walk over to him and unshackle him. Thor step back as the huge man sat up and stare up at Thor.

"Why are you helping her? What do you hope to accomplishes? By being her dog."

The man look down without a word. 

"I hope her little display open your eyes to who she really is." 

Thor turn to look at her. But quickly turn his head when he saw her still naked. She smile and took a sip of her wine. Thor shook his head and walk away.

"I'm here if you ever tired of the mortal or when she passes of old age."

Amora grin as Thor walk away without a world. As Thor exists the room. She quickly stood and redress herself. She then move towards the executioner and give him a disappointed stare. He look and felt helpless as she towers over him.

"Never ever fail me again. Do you understand me? True your strong. But I have followers who are strong to and more cruel. They be more then happy to replace you."

Amora whisper in a low growl. She turn to a small chest and took a small object out.

"Now stand. I feel the need to walk."

Amora smile as the executioner follow close behind her. As they walk each step he took grew heavier and heavier with each step. He knew where her destination was and it makes his heartache. At the thought of her desperation of winning back the son of Odin affection. For he long for her love which she so cruelly denied from him.

A little later Thor finally reach the tavern they been before. As he hands the stable master silver. He watch as the man guide his horse to the stalls. He then quickly ran up the stairs and open the door. He observe the room for Jane. When he finally saw the long hair beauty talking to his friends. He smile and then made his way to her.

As he took a seat in front of her. He was met with worry brown eyes. He quickly took her hands into his own and gently kiss them.

"Dear Jane what troubles you?"

"We have to go back."

"Back?"

"Darcy...and Ian. They might be in jail."

"Jail??"

Jane look at Thor for a second.

"Dungeon...they might be in a earth dungeon."

"For what reason?"

Fandral ask concern for Jane friend.

"We was on another person land without permission. It's against the law. She could be lock up. That's whyI say we..."

Jane took her eyes off of Thor and look down at her cup of goats milk. 

"You could come along if you want. But if you don't. I can mange."

Thor smile and kiss Jane hand softly.

"I will company you Jane. For I can not spend a day without you near."

Jane turn and met Thor eyes. They both stare into each other eyes before kissing. Fandral roll his eyes at the scene. Then look at Hogun and whisper softly to Hogun.

"It doesn't take much to get them excited."

Fandral then turn to Hogun them whisper again.

"I forgot the taste of a Midgard women. Maybe I should join them on this quests to free her friends."

Fandral stop smiling as he notice Hogan staring at the entrance. He then turn around and saw Amora standing with a smirk on her face.


	11. Welcome back to Migard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my finger is all better now.

Thor broke away from Jane and gently rub his nose on hers. Jane open her eyes and smile when her eyes come in contact with his blue eyes. Thor smile then gently kiss Jane again. But their enjoyment was short live. When a voice pierce their sweet moment in time.

"Well you two seem to enjoy yourself."

Thor broke the kiss again and groan when he recognise the voice. Jane turn to see the face of the voice. When she turn around. She was shock to see the women she saw early that day. Her eyes grew wide as the brute of a man stood behind her as well.

"Might I recommend for you to take her to your bed chambers."

"Silence Amora!"

Thor let out a thunder of a growl that causes Jane to cringe a little. She turn to observe Thor and saw complete hate in his eyes. She then turn to look at Fandral who was groaning as he rub his eyes frustrated. She then cut her eyes at Hogun. Who was staring at the big man standing behind the women name Amora. She look at his hand as he clutches his strange weapon. That look like a stick with a ball on top. She then stare at the big man. He might be her bodyguard but she could tell from the expression on his face he loves her. From the sad look he give her.

She then step near Jane and tower over her and smile.

"Here a secret you must know. If Thor beds you. Wake up early so you can bathe. The chambers maids will treat you poorly. They will force you out just as you is. Then they will gossip about you. Like a brunch of old hens."

Jane nods her head as she thinks to herself.

"Leave her be. Women"

Thor look up at Amora with more hate for her then ever before. Amora look at Jane and smile. She want to see how far she can push Thor rage and she wants to see the mortal cry.

"I can tell you are from noble birth. But I cannot recall your face. Who's your father? Don't tell me. He's a army commander?"

Jane look at Amora and shook her.

"No he's not. But I think I deserve a right to question and a answer from you. So three question?"

Amora close her eyes and consider Jane request. She look down at the mortal and smile when Jane give her a sad stare. Amora soul leap with joy at the mortal pathetic sad face.

"Very well three. Ask your question. I promise I will be truthful."

"Hmm. Are you noble birth?"

Amora smile.

"No. My father is a merchant. Who obtain the class of a noble over the years through hard work. If you don't believe me ask Thor."

"Enough with these games"

"Thor I need to know?"

Thor turn to look away furious. But he nod a yes.

"So no noble blood. So what blood run through your body?

Jane consider how to answer the question. But she decides to answer. To see Thor reaction.

"My ancestor were slaves. My mother has the blood of a slave running in her and so has father."

Jane look down. It pain her to say that. 

Amora enjoy the mortal shame. 

"No more Jane. This foolishness is causing you pain."

"Second question do you and your family live with the royal family."

Thor look at Jane. Wondering why she would ask a fool question. Jane look around at everyone.

"What I'm curious how your family stay in the palace."

Amora shook her head and smile.

"Thor she a keeper. Fine. No I never live in the palace my family never live in the palace. My father probably meet the Allfather maybe five times in his life. I would vists the palace occasionally..."

Amora look at Thor and give a small grin. That Jane quickly caught.

"But that was the past. So my turn. Tell me how a slave achieve so much on Asgard."

"I wasn't born on Asgard."

Amora smile disappear.

"You did not answer my question."

"I did answer your question. You ask why I achieve much on Asgard if I was a slave. So I answer that I was not born here. So back to the question. Do you talk the servants and if so what are their lives like?"

"In all my years girl. I never talk to the help. Now my turn"

"We done."

"No we not done"

"You agree that it's three. 

Amora turn her head and think for a moment. 

The room grew quite as all eyes turn to the two women.

"You are a spoil social climber."

Amora look down at Jane shock at her words.

"Your not but a slave."

"Thousands of years ago my ancestors where. But I no slave. I know who I'm."

Jane look at Amora hand.

"I see you carry a piece of jewelry that Thor might have gave to you as a gift. Not doubt to rub in my face with. Also you must have forgotten that I saw you at the hall. Then have him stalk us. You never talk to the servants. But you know first hand what goes on in his bed chambers and how they women are treated.

"So what I believe you are. A crazy...sorry a mad women. Who furious that she didn't become queen and was humiliated."

Jane look at Amora then wave her hand. Then turn back to Thor. 

"Your not worth talking too."

Amora look around and notices that everyone was staring at her even tavern maidens and inn keeper was watching too.

"You..."

Amora rose her hand to slap Jane. But was quickly stop by the executioner. He shook his head no. Amora slam the jewelry on the table.

"You think your so clever. But let's see how clever you are when I get my revenge."

Amora was led away by the executioner. Jane listen as Amora continue threats when she exists the door. Jane look at Amora jewelry. Thor knew what was going through her mind. 

"Jane..."

"Is all the women you been with like this. Or did you drive them insane with tricks and lies. Giving them false hope and a dream that will never come true."

Fandral took a sip of his mead and stare at Thor. Waiting for him to answer. As Hogun close his eyes.

"Look I'm not her and I will never be like the women you bang over the years. I want to be happy. I don't want to play a game I not going to win."

"It's not a game. I assure you."

"It better not be."

Jane look out the open windows at the bridge. 

"Listen I have to go back. Darcy might need me."

"Then I will accompany you dear Jane. To see Darcy safe and to see you return back with me here in Asgard."

Jane blush under Thor adoring blue eyes.

"Okay"

Thor stood and gently take Jane hand as he lead her to the door.

Later that day. 

Odin stood from his balcony and watches as the brifrost activated. He then extent his right arm for one of his trusted raven to land on. He look into the bird eye and then spoke.

"Clear the mortal chambers out."

A guard step forward and bow. Then turn to leave.

Odin continue to peer over Asgard. As Jane and Thor touch down on Jane mother roof. Jane look around to observe her surroundings. She then turn to look at Thor.

"So...this is London. You might blend in a little better here. Come on let's find you something to wear."

A few minutes later. Jane was going through her stepfather and stepbrother clothes. Lucky her mother was on her honeymoon with him and her stepbrother was in the navy. So that make it easy for her not to make a excuse for Thor. It also help that both mens were tall and built solid. 

Jane smile as she lay the clothes on the bed. 

"Just go through them and pick the ones you like. The shower is in my brother room. You still remember how to use it right."

When Jane look at Thor. She notice him going through the clothes. She nod her.

"I leave you to it then."

Jane move to the room she share with darcy. She close the door and made her way into the bathroom. She switch the shower on and adjust the temperature. She then undress and study herself in the mirror. She touch her breast and was a little envious of Amora body. Amora have a gorgeous body. She was perfect, tall beautiful. Jane drop her hand and thought to herself. That she have average breast but small compare to Amora. She wasn't tall at all. But she had a cute face with a slim body. Jane look down at the floor sad. Amora in a way won but still lost. She got under her skin and that was enough. She wonder what the women Thor bang over the centuries look like and how she would compare to them.

With a small sigh she step into the shower and let the warm water consume her. After a few seconds she felt a large hand gently touch her side. She jump slightly and quickly turn her head to see who touch her. 

But was met by warm soft kisses to the neck. She close her and let the sensual sensation take over her being. Jane thought she was going insane. One minute she had doubt and that she wanted to be sure if he's the one. But now its different. Being horny makes a different. 

Thor tighting his hold on her. Then move his lips to her ear lobe and gently bite it. Causing a moan to escape from her lips. Thor took the opportunity and let go off her ear and took her mouth into his. Thor move his hand pass her navel and reach down between her legs. He started to rub her nub softly causing her to moan in his mouth. She begins to squeeze his other arm that was wrap around her and place her hand on his cheek. As she did this. He begin to rub a little more faster and harder.

"Really Jane?"

Thor and Jane broke the kiss from each other to see a furious darcy staring at them.


	12. Migard: Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fast chapter. Hope you like it.

Thor and Jane now dress sat embarrass at being caught. Sat quietly as a very angry Darcy rant. Darcy pace up and down the living room as Ian stand in the door way observing. 

"So they...just like let you two go."

"Don't change the subject."

"I not. I'm just surprise they let you go. That's all. Did you call S.h.i.e.l.d."

"S.h.i.e.l.d."

They turn to Ian. Who feel left out of the conversation. Jane stare at him and start to answer him. But Darcy cut in before she had the chance.

"Top secret and no I didn't call them."

"Did you find Erik. Did he get you out."

"Who knows where he could be. Now that he's got a couple of screws loses."

Jane put a finger over her lip and try to process the information.

"It just make no sense. I mean you two where arrested for trespassing and plus the police witness Thor taking me away in a wormhole and no S.h.i.e.l.d.. I mean that's odd. They would have shown their faces by now."

Jane look around and notices Ian. Then she look at Thor.

"This is Ian, Thor."

"Hello."

"He's my intern. I'm hungry Jane and your going to make it up to me by cooking."

Darcy say as she walk by Ian.

"Find if it makes you happy. What do you want to eat."

"I do not know. But when we get to the grocery store. I going for the most expensive thing you can cook."

Darcy look at Thor and grin which make Jane look at Thor and frown. Then she look at Darcy. Darcy smile and walk to the door.

"Grocery store?"

"It's a place where we buy food. Come on, it be another learning experience for you."

Jane reach for Thor hand and he happy took it. Jane stop and look around for her purse.

"I got your purse. You left it in your mom car. We went back to get it. See how much I love you even when you didn't come to rescue me and the intern. Lucky for you it was under the seat. But you won't feel luck when you see it."

Jane roll her eyes at Darcy before following her and Ian out the door.

Later at the store Jane watch Thor studying some bag of chips while Ian try to explain the meaning of the nutrition value to him.Then slowly made her way to Darcy.

"Darcy I'm sorry that I didn't come right away."

Darcy look at Jane and lean in more closer to her and then sang.

"My friend got laid. My friend got laid. My frie...."

"Stop that!"

Darcy start to dance until Jane grab her.

"Stop it."

Jane smile at Thor and Ian when they look at them. But the two men ignore them and continue on with the bag of chips.

"I can't help it. You had me and your mom worry for a second. I thought I was going have too buy you a cat. But your mom say let try a guy first. Let see where that goes."

Darcy look at Thor and start to dance a little.

"Got finger by a god. Nice."

"Please stop....we didn't....we didn't really do nothing anyway."

"Huh."

Darcy stop dancing and look at her. Jane close her eyes and try to wish this scene away. When a loud noise pierce her ears causing a ringing sound in her ears soon after the noise hit her. She felt something heavy on her and felt heat. She try to breath but smoke soon fill her lungs. She open her, but she could barely see as her vision was blurred a little. She waited a few moments for her vision too return. When it did return she saw it was dark and smoke fill the air. But still against the burn fire in the store she could make out arm man rushing Thor. She try to stand but couldn't. 

She look down to see whats holding her down. To her horror it was Darcy unconscious body. She try to push her off her but her arms give way and Darcy limp body fall on her again. She struggle to breathe, it was hard for her. But she knew she had to move Darcy. So she give another push. This time she succeed and she push Darcy off her. She slowly roll to her side to check on Darcy. 

But as soon as she touch Darcy neck for a pulse. She felt a strong pair of hands touch her. She look up and see a mask figure above her. With hand cuffs in his hands he roll her over on her back and cuff her. She look down as another mask man tie her feet. She look towards Thor who's back was turn from her. He was fighting swarms of man. She try to call his name but all she could mange was a cough.

The two mens lift Jane up by her shoulders and feets. They quickly took her away before Thor realize she was gone. As they made their way through the burning building. Jane watch people on the ground who was injury or already dead. She look at the burning ceiling and wonder. Why?

The two man stop and another man approach them and place a oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. She took in the valuable oxygen as she stare at the third man. She listen as he spoke.

"Target has been capture and in good health it seem. We returning back to base."

The third man nod and they rush out the doors. Jane started to cry at the thought it was her fault. That people was hurt or kill because of her. That Darcy and Ian was hurt because of her. Thor she thought to her self.

She close her eyes as the sun rays blinded her.


	13. Migard: Sisters, Sisters

The mens carry Jane to a black van surround by more arm man and military vehicle. Jane pray Thor would save her. He make it right. He's a god she thought to herself. Jane wince in pain when the third man stuck a needle in her arm. She blink her eyes trying to stay awake from the drug he gave her. She turn her head and notice a figure hovering over them. 

"Thor..."

She whisper his name softly. Still holding on hope that she is save. With the figure sketch in her mind she blackout.

In the burning building Thor finally defeated the last man. He turn to an unconscious Ian and threw him over his shoulder. He then turn were Jane and Darcy was standing. He saw a figure on the floor and run towards the body. When he reach the body. He was happy to see it was Darcy but now he conercn. Where was his Jane.

"Jane!!!"

He turn in all direction looking for her. But all he could see was blackness cover by smoke and fire. He notice a body and try to make his way to the poor soul. But the roof cave in front of him. He back up as the blaze grew more. He heard a creak behind him and turn to look at the ceiling above Darcy. He quickly run and pick the girl up just before the roof cave in. He kept on running and smash through the wall. He turn as the building roof finally collapse. He turn in horror.

"JANE!"

He lay Darcy and Ian down and made his way back to the building. But he stop in his tracks when he heard gunfire and mens screaming. He look up and saw a explosion in front of the building. Then another and soon after that another explosion follow. He lift his hand to summon his hammer. He dash through the alley and made his way up front. He reach out to the side and caught his hammer. He stop surprise and saw dead man on the ground. He quickly search the area and spotted Jane. He run to her and kneel down trying to wake her up but she didn't stir. He broke the cuffs on her hand and embrace her.

When Jane finally woke up. She was greeted by a strange taste in her mouth and a headache. She rub her eyes and lick her lips. She turn to her side and smile at the sight of a sleeping Thor beside her bed. She knew he would come. She lift her head up and realize she was in a hospital.

"Are you feeling well?'

Jane turn to look at Thor. Who eyes was still shut. Jane lay her head down and regard his face. She pop her head back.

"Darcy and Ian?"

"Their well and safe."

Thor open his eyes and look at Jane.

"Where are they? What about the other people in the store?"

"They're here, a couple of rooms over from you. Most was save from the fire. By your brave warriors. Others was not so lucky. But your safety is my concern."

"People died?"

Thor lean up and take Jane hand and kiss it lighty.

"It's not your fault dear Jane. It just faith, it happen because it was meant to happen. We can not chooses who live or die." 

"I know, it just they died for no reason.They died because me."

"Then it shall never happen again. I make sure of it."

" But what if it does? What if you can't stop it from happening again?"

"Then I stand beside you. Holding and comfort you through the odds. I help you endure dear Jane. Your pain will be my pain. As long as I'm at your side. Your never alone."

"O.k I think I can live with."

Jane smile as raindrops begins to pound the window. She look into the night sky. Hopeful of the future that could be.

That next morning Thor push Jane in the wheelchair to Darcy room. Jane grip her pants anxiously. She been down stairs and brought Ian and Darcy some get well gifts. But she was scare that Darcy didn't want to be her friend anymore. As they slowly approach her room. Thor stop beside the door and whisper softly to Jane.

"Darcy is a forgiving soul and a true friend. Fear not Jane. Darcy will still love you no matter what."

"She love me now. But wait until she find out. That they was after me."

Jane whisper back to him. She close her eyes and took a deep breath. She then open her eyes and nod for Thor to proceed. As they enter Jane smile was happy to see Darcy in one piece. Thor push Jane beside Darcy bed.

Jane places Darcy gifts on the table. She then turn her attention back to Darcy. Jane look at her with curious eyes. She notice Darcy head was cover in bandage. She lean forward to observe her more closely. That's when Darcy suprise her and places a kiss on her cheek.

Darcy open her eyes and look at Jane before she bust out laughing. Thor laugh and gently part Jane on the back.

"See all is well, dear Jane."

"Very funny Darcy. You had me worry."

"I'm alright now."

"How you feeling? Nothing serious is it?"

"Just a concussion and first degree burn on my back that's all."

"That's all. A concussion is a serious thing and that blast could have kill you. Your brain could seriously damage."

"Gee mom thank you for worrying. But I'm not dead. I'm fine."

Darcy look at Jane eyes and see them feel with worry.

"But I hear you Jane. I will take this seriously and I be careful." 

"Good you should. Hey listen there something I need to talk to you about."

"I will leave you two alone."

Thor bow and left the room. Jane watch as he close the door. She then look down trying to avoid Darcy eyes.

"It's my fault. I'm the reason why. All this bad things happen because me."

"You going have to simplify what you just."

"They was after me. They wanted me. I'm sure the police told you their was arm man there."

" Do you know the man's that attack you."

"No."

"Have you piss someone off."

"No "

"Then how you know they was after you?"

"They carry me cuff me and drug me."

Jane look up but still will not look in Darcy in the eye.

"Wow you got mug, drug. Put in restraint. Been abducted. Been to an alien world. Almost bang an alien god. Work for a secret government fir a while. You life is awesome Jane."

"Oh my god. Did you not hear a word I say. Maybe I should leave Thor alone. Stop it from getting worse then it already is."

"Are you crazy? How many humans live your life huh. How many Jane. Your situation is unique. You can't turn your back on it. Jane run. Run with it. Be the first and if it get scary I be there."

Jane look at Darcy and smile.

"Right I'm going to check on Ian to make sure he ok. Oh I brought you some flowers a teddy bear and a card. "

"Thanks, I love them."

Jane stood and walk away from the wheelchair.

"Hey you can walk?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It just I heard one of the nurse talking."

"And?"

"They say everyone was hurt during the blast. That happen before the fire. Was you injury?"

"No not really. The smoke brother me a little and I was knock off my feet from the blasts too. Knock the wind out off me. So yes I was hurt. But I guess not alot."

Jane and Darcy heard a knock at the door and saw a nurse stand there.

"Ms. Foster you shouldn't be standing."

Jane smile and slowly sat back in her wheelchair. Thor appear and walk past the nurse. 

"Bye Darcy."

"Bye Jane."

A few moments later. Thor wheel Jane to the checkout desk. Thor watch ad Jane fill out paper work.

"It's a shame Ian is a sleep. But I didn't want to wake him. We should come back before night to visit him."

"I agree on this."

"Ready Thor?"

"Yes."

Soon as they was away from the hospital.

"Why me Thor? What did they want from me?"

"The man that attack us. Had a strange symbol on their armor."

"I saw too. It look like an octopus."

"Fear not Jane. I will learn their reason for their attack. I promise you this."

Jane smile and stood. She kiss the already leaning Thor. She made her mind up. But what about Thor. But for now she going to run with it.

But unknown to the couple an old enemy awakes from the call of their most prizes weapon. Deep in space in another part of the galaxy. The dark elves begin to stir. 


	14. Asgard: Only one chances

It's been three days since the attack. S.h.i.e.l.d still not answering Jane call. Darcy arrive from the hospital two days ago. Ian was release around the same time she was and they still hadn't figure out who attack them. It was frustrating. When was their next attack or did they give up. But she past the time by teaching Thor the value of Earth currency. Which he caught on quickly.  
He understand the currency value from each country. But he was happy to learn that he can trade in gold for earth money.

Which made Darcy happy to it seem. The first thing Darcy said. Was shopping spree. Thor laugh and made his way into the kitchen. Jane roll her eyes at Darcy and try to finish her book. She stop reading when she heard a knock on the door. Darcy made her way to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Opening the door."

"Darcy what if those man's appear again?"

"I think Thor took out all of them. So no worry."

 

"That's the point. Thor did not take all of them out. Someone else did. He told me what happen out side was not him. Thor!"

Jane turn her head as couple of more knocks came from outside the door. She then turn to look at Thor who past by her. Causing Darcy to move to the side.

Thor open the door slightly and let out a laugh. He turn to the side as he open the door and let Ian in.

"It's good to see you well Ian."

Thor pat the young man on the back. Before closing the door and leading him in. Jane look at him with surprise writing on her face.

"Ian what are you doing here? I mean shouldn't you be resting?"

"Or calling a lawyer or the news."

Darcy whisper under her breath. Jane shook her head.

"Will you stop it."

"It's fine Dr. Foster really. I just wanted to make sure your well and Darcy too of course."

"We doing fine Ian. Thank you for coming."

Jane smile at Ian. But the mood quickly become awkward. Until Ian spoke again.

"I still want to be your intern Dr. Foster."

"Hey your my intern!"

Darcy look at Ian. Upset at the thought he might have use her to get to Jane.

"She right. You is her intern. You should be asking her."

Ian bite his lips and turn to Darcy. 

"Darcy please forgive me. I didn't mean it like that. I thought Dr. Foster would say I could not comeback. That it was too dangerous for me to stay."

"It is to dangerous. Why would you want to stay?"

"Something amazing happen to you Dr. Foster. Something that never happen to average people like you and me. This moment in time will disappear forever and I want to be apart of it. Before it does disapper. I want to be apart of something great before I die. That's my reason."

Jane wince at those last words. The word death ring in her head. She be dead while Thor still be young. It botger her. But she put that thought out of her head. She look at Darcy and wait for her answer.

"Well if you life is that miserable. Then you can still be my intern."

Thor laugh and rush to embrace Ian. Which shock Ian a little.

"If there adventure you see. The nine realms are full with them."

Jane watch Thor drag Ian away. Telling him war stories and strange creature from the realms. Jane shook her head and smile. She stood too follow them. 

"Your shouldn't worry about death Jane."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the look on your face when Ian talk about death."

"Oh."

"Like I told you, run with it. Have fun"

Jane smile and nod to Darcy.

That next day Thor and Jane was now dress in their Asgarding attire. She in her dress and he in his armor.

"Thor has another human travel on the bridge."

"Not of my knowledge."

Thor gently grab Jane and pull her to him. He softly kiss her lips. He stops and smile down at her. He then look up. 

"Thor did you tell Ian that they were after me. That I'm the reason why they attack."

"No."

"Hmm".

The rainbow bridge touch down and Thor and Jane disappears in the light.

Ian appear on the balcony and stare into the sky with a stoic expression. He turn and renter Jane mother house. What he fail to realize was that he was being watch.

Later that day on Asgard Jane waited in the great halls in the palace. It seems Odin wanted to meet with him before they went to their rooms. Jane look at the huge wooding doors wondering what's going on in there.

Inside the chambers Frigga watch her son and husband argue over the fact he give the mortal bed chamber away.

"If you will not let Jane stay. Then I will not. I stay on Migard with her."

Frigga sat in a chair and watch Thor. Fear fill her heart at the thought of her son leaving her again. One son imprisoning until he die and one going to exile himself. Odin laugh at the thought of Thor living on Migard.

"Then leave your title and your power behind."

Frigga eyes grew wide.

"Enough!"

Thor and Odin look at Griggs shock at her outburst.

"Really who will carry on your bloodline. Will you live in dishonor and shame of having imprison one son and sending one to exile. Neither one not ever sitting on the throne. Your ancestor will weep at that thought of the shame that will bring. I can no longer bare children. You getting old and if you were to take another women to bare you a child. What it be a girl not a boy. What if you go through dozen of women and there bare daughters. If you do find one to bare you a boy. You past with old age and have a boy for a king. A boy who could be assassinate before he become a man."

Odin look at Frigga then back to Thor. He process her words.

"Give her a room."

Odin turn and leave. They watch as the door shut behind him. 

"What does the mortal mean to you?"

"I thought we talk about this already."

"We did, but not enough. You need to explain yourself better. When we talk about it. We dance around it but we never actually talk about when I think about it. So what does she mean to you. Don't denied it. Your word of wars with you father is proof enough. Not to many would give up a throne and great power for a women. Not if they...

Friggs lean forward in her chair.

"Love the women."

Frigga watch Thor blush a little.

"Do you love her? Yes you getting to know one another. But some couples fall in love instantly at first sight of meeting one another. You and the mortal could be one of those lucky few to find love at meeting one another."

"Jane her name is Jane."

"Jane, I like the name."

"Well tell me more."

"She clever. She love to work. She probably read a thousand books in her lifetime. She loves to writes. So far I can tell she kind and she different. From the others I mean. She never ask if I was a prince. She knows now of coarse. But she never shown she care about my status."

"Do she knows how you fill."

"No."

"If you love her then her. Don't tell me."

"But what if she wants children? I want to be a father."

"Don't conercn over such small matter."

"Mother."

"Forgive me. What I mean is you can have children. Just wait a year or two to have them."

"Why and how do you know we be able."

"Humans travel on the bridge before. A few but they did and you be waiting on time."

Thor look at Frigga surprise at her words.

"Go to Jane then both of you go see Hogun. I think he be please to show Jane his home world. When the two of you are gone. I have the chamber maids ready Jane a new bed chamber and new dresses brought there."

Thor nod in agreement.

"Thor.. you don't have to let her know that you love her. If you not ready of coarse. But do let her know you hold interest in her. There not worse then giving a women false hope when there none."

"That just it mother. I believe I do love her."

"Don't believe son. Feel it, feel her. You know if she the one."

Thor shook his head. 

"I don't understand?"

"Understand what?"

"Why are you not furious that I love Jane a mortal."

Friggs smile at Thor.

"You mean it."

"Mother."

Frigga stood and guide Thor to the door.

"I'm happy that your happy and I'm happy that you found happiness. It did not come from a royal family or noble class. It came from somewhere I never suspect it come from. You made that choices. Now go out there and show her how much you love her."

Frigga nod to the guard to open the door. She gently push Thor out and smile at Jane. Before the door close shut.


	15. Vanaheim: A friend

As he sit on pillows on the floor of the village elders hut. He watch his people feast in honor of Thor. The cheerful melodies the musician play. Women dancing around the fire. Warriors eating and drinking there fill. The village elders told tales of past victories.

Then their was his friend, Thor. He smile at the sight of the Asgarding commander. He watch Thor laughing and talking to Jane. A couple of times they would both feed each other. Sometimes one would gently nibble on the other finger seductively.

They have been in his village for two days and he watch them chasing after each other. Always tie to the hip to one another. When he lose sight of them they was of somewhere embracing in each other arms. This was something new to him. Thor never chase after a women this long. It was odd that Thor didn't bed her. 

The way he look at her at times. The way she stare at him. Their in love with one another. He can tell, and he knows the Allfather and the Queen notices their blossoming love.

He advert his eyes and notices some maidens sulking at the sight of Thor and his love. He frown, and wonder how Sif is handling all this. Even a blind man could tell Sif love Thor. He look at Thor and lady Jane again and smile. He stood and made his way to the entrance of the hut. As he exists the hut. He took in the cold crisp air. Then he heard voice coming from the darkens.

"Cold night. It's a sign for the cold season is entering."

"Sif. What brings you here?"

Sif appears out of the darkens and smile at Hogun.

"Bored. Thor still on Migard you see. He miss our sparing matches for the last few days. With the Realms quiet for the moment. There nothing to do."

Sif sigh a little and look at the night sky. Hogun kicks some pebbles and look at her.

"He's here."

Sif look down at him.

"Really? Why he did not tell me? I could have accompany him here. Surely the three of us can find a bit of fun. Where is he?"

"Inside."

Sif move towards the entrance. Before he block her off.

"She with him."

Sif stop in her tracks and smile. 

"I figure as much."

"I have question."

"Hopefully I have an answer. Please ask."

"Why you never told Thor you love him?"

Sif look down and bite her lips. She sigh and back away from the entrance.

"Because of tradition, rules. Let's not forget I was married."

Sif gave him a look that say please let it be. But he knew it time for her to tell the truth to Thor.

"Excuses. You never let tradition and rules stop you before. If so you would not be the warrior you are today. You afraid Sif. Afraid he might not return your affections."

"It's not simple."

"Yes. Your right it's not simple. It was before the mortal became Thor lover. It was simple before she enter into our lives. But it's complicate now since your fail to make your intentions clear to Thor."

Sif shook her head in surprise. This is the longest he ever talk. 

"You never talk like this and it always been few words."

"I'm trying to help you, Thor and the mortal as well. You have a chance Lady. But every day that chance grows smaller."

"So I take it your with me?"

"No Sif I'm not. Thor a man now. Who he's lay with is not my concern. I'm try to prevent chaos from happening. I don't not want shame to fall upon you and the mortal. She love him as well. But if you choose to delay the matter any further. You will loose him to her.

"Why are you doing this now? Why force my hand? You don't even know if he loves her. What if this is a game to him."

Sif could be right he thought. But he sense it, he can see it. That Jane is more to Thor, then a bed warmer. But Sif need to resolve this. He doesn't want to see her fill with regret and he doesn't want her to shame herself. If she decide to attract Thor attention after he choose the mortal. The mortal deserve peace with her love.

"Please don't take no offense. I mean well Lady Sif."

"I know you do."

"If your bored and battle you seek. High in the caves of the mountains, live the mountain trolls. I know you heard tells of how we seal them in their caves and catacombs. "  
"What of them?"

"We believe that some was release from the battles we fought at the top of the mountains. Some goats and their herders disappear while I was away. The elders approach me. I decide to handle this problem. Ihave talk to Thor about this matter. He will join me."

"Then I will join you as well. You need someone that's level headed in battle."

Sif pat Hogun on the back and enter the elders hut. Hogun smile and follow behind her. But stop when Sif stop. He walk beside her and saw she was staring at Thor and Jane. Hogun thought to himself that time is short for Sif.


	16. Vanaheim: The forest

As the sun rise over the mountain. Hogun sat quietly on th ground. Waiting for his companions to arrive. He look at the sack of food the village maidens prepare for them. He then turn back to stare at the mountain. Ignoring Sif who just arrive behind him.

"Beautiful sight is it not, Hogun?"

Hogun kept staring at the mountain. Planing the next move they will make after they have made it there. 

"Are you upset, over our conversation?"

Hogun sigh, then stood. He dust himself of then turn to Sif.

"No."

"Then why so quite? You think me a coward?"

"No. Your the bravest warrior I ever come across. How you live your life. Is your choice. I not going to force you, to make a descion. I just wanted to offer a little advice. I offer it to you. You heard what I say. I will say no more on the matter."

"Thank you dear friend, you words hold meaning..."

Hogun turn his head, and cut Sif off.

"Here comes Thor."

Sif turn around and saw a happy Thor smiling at her. She grin back at him.

"My friends, it seems our task is a long and treacherous journey. Fill with danger and foul creatures. This will be a tale worth telling."

Hogun smile and really back to Thor.

"Indeed."

Thor turn to Sif. 

"Hogun sister wish to have word with you Sif."

Sif smile and turn to face Hogun sister coming down the trail. She smile and run to her. Thor smile and turn to Hogun.

"This journey could take for days. If we to cover all the trails of the moutains."

"No it will not. Seems more disappearance have occur over the moutain. Other villages have lost a lives to the mountain. So we will cover the trails and caves at the bottom. When other searches will occur."

"Good. I like for it to and quickly."

Hogun frown at Thor words. He never heard him spoke like this before. Thor caught on to Hogun surprise and smile.

"Your younger brother is charm by Jane cleverness it seems. He swore he look after her. While I'm away. Teach her to mix potion and herbs. "

Hogun smile at Thor jealously. 

"Fear not Thor. She be safe in the clutches of my handsome little brother. They the same height right. They both clever, make agood match."

Thor roll his tongue in his mouth. Then stare at Hogun. He rush Hogun and tackle him on the ground. Sif came back and watch them wrestle. Hogun sister follow her. 

"Hogun you must not tease the prince so. Fear not Thunderer I will see to her and my brother will not lay a finger on her. I give my word."

Thor stood and stick his hand out for Hogun to grab a hold on. He pull Hogun up and pat him on the back.

"Thor I jest."

"I know Hogun."

Thor turn to look at two Vanaheim warriors who appear from behind Hogun sister. They pick up the supplies and look at Hogun. Hogun nod to them and they follow close behind him as he turns and walk towards the forest. Sif look at Thor then follow behind them. Thor turn to Hogun sister.

"Will you make Jane stay comfortable. She like to keep to herself most of the time. But she likes to learn as well."

"I see. I will see to her needs."

"I know I told you, she from Migard. But don't let other forget."

"All will be well."

Thor turn to leave but stop in his tracks. He turn around and spoke.

"She will not eat boar. It's apart of her religion no to. So do not take offense."

"I think you can spend a few days away from your love. It's not like you going away for a long time."

Thor look down and whisper.

"But I did, for two years."

Thor look up and smile. He turn around and run after Hogun and Sif. He tell back her.

"Four days is just as the same as four centuries!"

Hogun sister smile and turn around to face her village. Now where was her brother and the mortal. She thought to herself.

On the other side of the village. Jane roll her eyes to hide her discomfort of being stare at by Hogun little brother. The boy was around seventeen or eighteen years old from his appearance. He follow her around like a love sick puppy. 

She regretted that she took his offer on meeting a village elder who mastered the art of map Vanaheim stars. But the boy say it was the elder who wanted to see her.

"Your so beautiful...your beautiful."

Jane close her eyes and try to wish this moment away.

"Are we close know?"

"It's not far."

The boy went back to smiling again. Until he stop and bow. Jane turn and saw an old man standing in front of them. Jane quickly realize that he was the elder. So she bow to him in respect.

"I decide to meet you on your path and lead you myself to the temple young one."

He turn and lead the way. With them following close behind.

As they made it inside the temple. The elder put his hand on Hogun brother shoulder. The boy nod and waited by the entrance.

"You must forgive him for his boldness. It just he never seen a mortal before."

They made their way to the middle of the room.

"I take it not to many of us made it through the bridge."

"A few."

Jane nod her head.

"He say you map your on stars."

"I did, but that's not why I brought you here."

"Then why did you bring here?"

"Your work. You learn half the sercet of the brifrost. But you have not learn the rest. The Tesseract."

"Tesseract?"

The elder look at Jane.

"What is it?"

"The Tesseract is a stone very much like the Aether. But different from the Aether. Thats why Midgard warriors and Thor went to battle Loki over for.The Tesseract is a teleportation stone."

"The bridge. They made the bridge from the stone."

"Correct."

Jane sat in the chair and rub her head.

"That why my bridge fail."

"Yes and no child. You fail because Midgard did not have proper tools to forge another Tesseract. But you succeed, because you was close in opening the bridge. Which has cause another problem it seems. When you open you bridge. There was no control over the bridge. Or in other words, where the bridge open up at the other end."

"So the bridge fail on my side. But it did open. Probable to different worlds. That perfect and they probable notice it as well."

"Different races have try to unlock Asgard secrets. But all have fail."

"Fail how, I mean they should be advance. They should be able to copy it along time ago."

"You right they should. But I think it's their arrogance that's block their view. But a simple mortal from Midgard with hopes and dreams. Whom everyone doubt and Thought was nad. Thought differently from the rest and came close."

"You know a lot about?"

"Thor know a lot about you."

Jane smile.

"So tell me what happen to the device that almost made the bridge?"

"It's gone, it overload and caught on fire then it explode . I was sad about failing. I have a lot of it destroy. I needed the money. The rest I made a telescope out of. Then that got destroy when Darcy run over it with my van."

"So the secrets is in your head. Keep it safe young one. Your life depends on it."

"I will and thank you."

The elder smile as Jane stood.

"We not finish. That's not all of brifrost secrets. Thor say your people are clever enough to map your galaxy stars. Have you ever come across Asgard stars or ours in your galaxy."

"I understand how it works. Thor explain it to me."

"Yes. That's good he told you this. But it seems the both of you are in the dark about the effects the brifrost have on the souls who travel on it."

"Does it involves the tree. I can't remember it's name."

"Yggdrasil. Yes it do. The brifrost use the tree as a path to different realms. But you must think the travelers as seeds coursing through the branchs."

Jane look at the elder trying to process his words.

"Think child, why is the Allfather displeased with your presence."

"How do you know bout that."

"Thor. He came to me. Asking advice on his father."

The man smile at Jane.

"You have more time to think about what I say. But I promise you to the charts of our stars."

Jane smile back and thought about Thor.

But at the same time, Sif was think about Thor. Hogun words have affected her. She try not to stare back at Thor. She thought she have time. She thought Thor would come around on his own. But she never thought it be this quick and with a another women. Yes he bed thousands of women over the centuries. But she had her share of male lovers to. But she would never commit, because her heart still belong to Haldor.

She stop and look around the forest and remember happier times. But also dark time. For the first time after Haldor death Sif started to cry. She try to push the memories back. But she couldn't forget. 

500+ years

Sif watches as her husband now a war council member trying to start a fire. They was in the forest near Hogun village. They was going to join the hunt that Odin hold every year. But they arrive to late, the sun was setting. Haldor mange to catch some fowls and have meat that the villagers was kind enough to give to them.

He turn and smile at her once the fire started to grow. He took the fowls and the meat and carefully place them over the fire on a stick. He turn back to Sif and he see the worry expression on her face.

"What's troubling you love?"

"Thor, and the company he keep now."

"Ah Amora and her sister. Untrustworthy ladies I say. But if you ask me. Odin will never let either one of them be queen. Thor still a boy, who bedded selfish vain wenches. All will be well, he will tired of her just like Amora."

"I'm worry for him. I try to speak to him about this. But he few into a rage."

"Then leave it be love."

Haldor squat in front of Sif.

"Have you..."

He gently kiss Sif and slowly move to her neck.

"Forgotten...."

He kiss her neck and slowly move down. He stop between her legs and look up at her. He slide her pants slowly down her hips. But he never took his eyes off of her. Once her pants was at her ankles. He lift one leg over his head and place it on his shoulder. Then engulf her in his mouth. Sif look up and moan, she close her eyes as he roll his tongue around her. She wince as he gently bite her. Cause her to moan as as he look down at him. She grip his hair, signaling him he doing it right.

She look up into the night sky. She close her eyes again enjoying this moment in time.

The next day Sif awoke to Haldor smiling at her. She smile back and gently touch his face. They stare back at each other. When a loud explosion ruining their moment in time. 

Haldor and Sif look at the mountain and saw more explosion. Haldor stood and quickly dress with Sif following his lead.

As the two finish, they made their way to the mountain. 

As they made it to their location. It was total chaos.

They watch Thor killing Asgarding warriors. Then to make matters worse Amora and her sister was fighting.  
As the sky grew dark, Sif watch in horror as her friend gone mad.


	17. Vanaheim: Look Back And Looking Forward

Sif look towards the women and decide to split them apart. Haldor roll his head and growl. He follow Sif towards the two battling women on the ground. As they reach them they watch as Lorelei smash Amora head into the ground repeatly. Haldor step forward and grab Lorelei and pull her off Amora. Sif step forward to observe Amora state of body. 

But she fail to notice Haldor staring at Lorelei. Lorelei smile at Haldor and rub his arm. Haldor smile as he look her up and down. 

Sif turn to Haldor to make sure he have a good hold on Lorelei. But was surprise to see him staring at her.

"Be weary Sif, my sister have magic to control a man heart."

Sif look at Amora then turn to look at Thor. Who now move further away to engage more warriors. She turn to Haldor with fear in her eyes.

"Haldor?"

Sif whisper softly. But it went under heard as Haldor continue to stare at Lorelei. Amora took this opportunity to stand and disappear among the trees.

"Haldor!"

Haldor snap his head towards sif. Lorelei turn and smile at Sif. She turn her head to him and spoke.

"How much do you love me Haldor?"

"Your my life."

"Haldor step away from her. It's black magic she using."

"It couldn't be magic. This is real, how could a lovely creature such as she use black magic."

"I ask again Haldor, how much do you love me. Will you kill for me?"

"Of coarse, my love."

Sif realize what she was talking about and quickly draw her sword. Lorelei turn to Sif and smile.

"Would you kill Sif? Kill her and I love you for all time."

Haldor let go of Lorelei and draw his sword.

"Forgive me Sif. But I fight for love."

Haldor rush Sif and swing his sword at her. She step back and quickly block it. Lorelei smile and turn to look at Thor slaying warriors after warriors. Completely ignore the dueling lovers.

"Haldor, please listen to my words."

Haldor ignore her and swing his sword again. This time Sif doge the attack by stepping out the way. Haldor drop to one knee.

"Haldor listen."

Haldor turn and toss dirt into Sif eyes. She try to clean the dirt from her eyes. But quickly felt a sharp pain travel through her hands. She manage to get one eye open and saw he cut across her hands. She look at him then look at his sword. Before he stab her in her smotach. She try to fall towards him. But he just move out the way and let her body hit the ground.

As Lorelei enjoy the chaos she created. She fail to notice her sister rushing her. Amora jump on her back and stab her in the back repeatedly. She then place a collar around her neck. But she barely connect it, cause Lorelei to lose her control over Haldor and Thor. 

Haldor was half way there to help Lorelei. When he felt the magic lift from his heart. He stop and turn to see Sif body. He quickly run to her and drop to his knees. Lorelei free herself and toss her sister off her back. Who was still holding the collar. Lorelei turn and look at Haldor. She then limp in pain to Haldor as her wounds was lethal. 

"Sif?"

Haldor gently turn her over, and saw her eyes. 

"Your my Haldor?"

"Yes my love forgive me. I would never hurt you."

Sif touch his face. But her eyes grew wide as Lorelei place her hand on his shoulder as she appear.

"Forget her love. We need to make haste. I'm hurt."

Haldor move Sif hand and stood. He turn to Lorelei and pick her up and run to the woods. Sif look at his back as he disappear in the forest. She look up into the sky, and started to cry. She ignore the loud noise the brifrost had made. She ignore the guards that stood over. 

Then she felt appear of strong arms gently lift her up. She turn her eyes into a pair of blue eyes. She lean into Thor neck and stare at the Allfather as he spoke.

"What has happen here? Thor you slay you on brethren. Why?"

Amora step forward and bow.

"My sister is the cause of this horrific battle my king."

Sif frown and spoke up.

"It's true she has the power to bewitch man. She control Thor and she control Haldor."

Odin turn to Amora.

"So they free, from her spell. How was it broken."

"This. I use this to break her spell."

She hand Odin the collar.

"But she took control over Haldor once more. Because I wasn't able to properly place it."

"Why she didn't control Thor again?"

"Her magic can control all man. Even you my king. It just Thor and the other warriors was at a far enough distance. Where her voice couldn't be heard, her touch couldn't felt. She spoke and touch Haldor and he fell in love with her."

"So she control man with her voice and touch. So this device can stop her from speaking. Then counter the magic as well."

"That right my king."

"How long you know about your sister magic child?"

"I just recently..."

"It seem, you knew about her magic. Judging from this device."

Amora look down and realize she in trouble. Sif look on as Odin scold Amora. She look up as her vision start to blur. The loss of blood started to affect her. She close her eyes. Concern over her husband fate then her on. 

Sif finally open her eyes and try to put the past behind her. Haldor gone now, and Lorelei is paying for her crime by rotting in the dungeons.

She look at Hogun as he cross the river. They now made it out of forest and came across the rocky river. Sif look at the river in awe, it's beauty lift her heavy soul. She look back at Thor and sigh. This is it, she have to talk to him. Hogun was right, it will save them the pain. But how will she talk to him.

She watches as the two warriors follow Hogun steps. She then follow suit with Thor still behind her.

Back at the village, Jane rub her temples. Trying to ease the pressure that's been built up in her head. That Hogun brother gave her. She was now returning to the village with him. It's seem he took a liking to her and trying to seduce her. If he can call it that.

She clutch the charts of the stars the elder gave her. As the boy try to inch closer to her. Jane bite her lip and turn to him.

"Look, your young. I'm sure their plenty of girls for you in the village."

"Your young to. So it's no difference."

He smile as he counter her with ease.

"No, I mean your a teenager. Your seventeen or eighteen right."

"Years?"

Jane nod as she try to figure out how to get rid of the kid.

"I not that young, women."

Jane look at him surprise. But she realize she should have seen that coming.

"How old is your parents?"

"We don't share the same mother. But our father is old but strong."

"Thor is old by your people standards. But if you get rid of the beard. He will look younger then his age."

Hogun brother try to brush his hand over Jane hand. Causing her to slap it away and start fanning it away as well.

"What? I'm just doing what Thor do to all the women."

Jane narrow her eyes and look at him.

"You don't know about him. One time he bedded all the village miadens during our battles with the trolls. He stay at the tavern. But most of his tim..."

"Mag!"

He shutter at the sound of his name. He turn to see his furious sister staring at him.

"I think you should beg forgiveness for your foul behavior."

He nod and turn to Jane.

"My behavior towards you is dishonorable. My tongue was loose and I was selfish to your feelings. Forgive me please."

He bow to Jane. She felt sorry for him. Knowing he might get in trouble.

"I forgive you."

He turn to his sister.

"Go to village and wait for me in our hut. I will escort her back."

He didn't say a word and start running towards the village.

"It was mistake."

"No it was not. He did it on purpose. He try to bring pain to you and the prince affection for one another."

Jane felt like she been stab in her heart by that word. Affection, is that what she has with Thor. Do people see what they have as nothing more then affection.

Hogun sister observe Jane expression. Taking in every facial details before speaking.

"But that's what people see. Because they wanting to see it that way. Not for what it truly mean."

Jane look at her confuse. 

"But, they should get it. They should understand how we...No how I feel."

"It's because it's unnatural. What you and Thor have together is odd...different. Unique in its on way. That why it concerns them. Something like this never happen before and they don't now how to handle it. Just because they doubt what you two have between one another. Doesn't mean you should doubt."

"Your good at this."

Hogun sister smile and shrug.

"Now is what you have with Thor love or affection? Yes you only know him for a short time. But their has been lovers who has fallen in love at first sight. This is no different."

Jane smile. 

"I love him."

"He should know this. You need to tell him. You have a right to know is there live between you and him.

They both turn when they heard screaming coming from the village. Then Mag came back running to them. 

"Trolls are attacking the village!"

Jane look at him and back to the village.


	18. Vanaheim: Bad times

Hogun turn around and observe Sif and Thor. He then look forward to the mountain as the sun begin to set around it. He took time and admire the sunset. He smile and thought to himself. That they made it to the mountain. He look down and then turn to Sif and Thor again.

"We will go ahead to the first cave. It a small one. So a grown cave troll can not pass through. But a troll youngling could."

Thor smile and nod to Hogun before he spoke.

"Fighting younglings has no honor and glory. I start the fire and have hot meat ready when you return."

Hogun turn to the two warriors that join them before they begin their journey and nod. The two man drop the supplies on the ground and approach him. Hogun nod and turn to leave.

Sif watch as Hogun lead the mens away from them. She then turn to Thor. Who was already starting a fire. She turn away from him as her heart begin to pound. She just understood what Hogun did. He left her alone with Thor. He's giving her a chance to confront Thor. She look at Hogun and smile.

She then turn to the supplies and proceed to unpack them. But she still galance at Thor as he mange to get a little spark and smoke. Thor look and smile causing her to look back down. She look up again and notice he was adding grass to the fire.

"I get some wood Thor."

Sif bite her lips and gave a small groan as she stood. How should she approach him with this matter. Over a thousand years has built into a solided friendship with him. Years of trust and respect has built over time as well. Yet she could never bring herself into confessing her love for him. Which is foolish, she had many lovers after Haldor death. All which she was in control of. She was very vocal in each love affair. But why is this different, why is it difficult for her.

"Sif?"

Sif look at Thor as she drop a brunch of wood on the ground.

"I think that enough wood Lady Sif."

Sif look down at the pile of wood at her feet. Her eyes grew wide in shock of the amount she manage to pile up. She didn't realize she father that many. Thor laugh lightly at her embarrassment.

"You seem trouble, Sif."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

Sif smile and shook her head.

"I'm well. Nothing is troubling me."

"Please don't lie. How can I help you if you denied it. Please speak to me."

Sif rub her eyes. Then look at Thor.

"Very well. What does the mortal mean to you."

Sif watches as Thor grunt. Its clear to her that he's might be tired of explaining himself.

"It's complicated."

"Then explain as best you can."

"Very well. You know when there a void and you don't feel complete. Well Jane make me feel complete."

"Of coarse. That makes sense."

So nod her head, mocking Thor weak explanation of love. Thor lick he's lips with angry. He started to walk back and forth.

"You say explain as best you can. You don't understand my love for her. You don't see what I see. You don't hear what I hear. You don't feel the way I feel. You can not see my love for her because you don't not wish to see. Just like my father. Love is different for different people. Well this this is how it..."

Sif watches as Thor stop in front of her and look up. 

"What?"

Sif turn and look into the night sky and notice a light coming from the village direction. She realize it was fire. She turn to Thor, who was already gone. She turn her head as Thor flew off into the night sky.

Thor flew at rapid speed to the burn village. As he came upon the village he notice a troll killing some of the village warriors. He grit his teeth in rage and adjust himself for a quick attack. He lead with his hammer and crush the troll head when he landing in top of him. The warriors cover their eyes. As lighting temporarily blinded them. They uncover their eyes and watch in awe as Thor begin his assault on the trolls.

He swing his hammer violently, sending each troll in the air. The warriors wince as one troll crash through a burning hut. They watch as one flew over their heads.

They turn to look at Thor. Who was staring back at them with an impatient look. They bump into one another, trying to get back to work. Thor shook his head, at their foolishness.

As he oberseve the burning village. One person came to his mind. Jane he thought. He spin around in a circle looking for her. But all he could hear was screaming and smoke. He didn't have time to think. All he thought was were Jane. He stop, and started to run. He didn't have destination, but he was focus and alert.He stop and notices the temple on the hill. Jane wanted to chart the stars. He stop and made his way there.

As he was running, he was knock off his feet by a troll that appear out of the darkness of the darkness. Thor was on his back, when he observe the troll This one was larger then the rest. It arms was muscular and strong made for digging. It's eyes was cold back. Skin was grey, but was cover behind dirt. Thor turn his eyes towards the troll stone hammer. It wasn't fine crafted or forge by a blacksmith. But it main purpose is to kill. Thor stood up in defiance and stare the creature down.

"Odinson, for to long we been imprison in the earth. You and your warriors bury us and condemned us to darkness. But now is our moment of REVENGE!!!

The troll let out a loud roar of pure hate as he rise his arms and weapon in the air. He then run at Thor at full seed. Thor took his fighting stance and patiently waited for the troll.

The troll swing violently at Thor. Causing Thor to dodge his attacks. With one quick move Thor trip the troll, and crush his skull with one swift move. Thor lift himself off the ground and made his way to the temple.

As Thor climb the hill. He notice two warriors standing guard. He ran past them and enter the temple. As he enter, the first thing he saw was women and children trembling and shaking. He observe the room. When a voice call out to him.

"Thor!"

Thor turn and saw Jane rocking a crying child back and forth. He smile at her and she return the smile back to him. He nod his head, and turn to leave. He smile when he notice Hogun sister made it alive as well. He focus on the entrance and prepare himself for battle. He run outside and into the darkness.


	19. Vanaheim: A piece of the dark

Thor shot through the two guards and swung his mighty hammer and took off into the night sky. He quickly flew back to the village and landed on one knee. He frown in disgust as he watch a troll eat one of the village warriors. He let out a loud roar and threw mjolnir at the troll. He watch as mjolnir slam against the troll head killing it in the process. He reach his hand to summon mjolnir back.

At that moment Thor heard a low growl coming from behind. He drop his hand and let mjolnir fly past him. He watches as it struck down another troll. He stood and rise his hand and mjolnir quickly enter his hand. Thor scan the area for more trolls. He kept his guard up as he slowly walk through the village. After a hour have past by. He watch as the warriors start to burn the troll bodies. He stop an observe the burning bodies.

He turn around when he heard man laughing in the darkness of night. He made his way to the noise and saw a brunch of men in a circle. He made his way to them and gently push a few them out the way. 

Once he look down in the circle, he frown. Huddle together was four small troll younglings. He quickly smile, but the smile soon fade away. When one started to cry. He wince at the noise.

Why does it bother him so. It never bother him before. Catching troll younglings and selling them off was nothing new too him. He done it plenty of times before. So why does it bother him now. He watches as Hogun brother step forward and grab a troll youngling.

"Wait."

He stop and look at him. Waiting for Thor to say what he have to say. Thor lick he's lips and give out a uncomfortable sigh. 

"It's been a horrifying night, half the village is burnt to the ground. Repairs need to be done when the sun rise. Why not return them to their cave."

Hogun brother look at his fellow warriors and frown.

"That will not benefit us at all, Odinson."

"How?"

"Their cave could be anywhere. The search will take time and effort. Not to mention a dangerous task at that. Going to a troll cave with troll younglings is pure foolishness. Beside they fetch a good price at the market since they so young. They can be train, as slave laborers. We will not past this opportunity. Just because you want to ride that mortal."

Thor look at him and give him a swift kick to the head. Knocking the boy over in pain. Thor look at the other warriors in angry. They all back away from the trolls and let Thor chase them off into the woods. Thor turn and walk back to them. 

"If they still in the woods by sun rise. They yours to take. But they should make it back to their cave."

Thor growl out to them. Thor step arcoss Hogun brother and continue walking. He spoke once more before disappearing into the night.

"Next time you hold you tongue boy. Or you find it missing time you speak ill of Jane. Regardless if your Hogun brother or not."

"Thor walk until he notice some buildings was still on fire. He gently grip mjolnir, and felt heavy drops of rain touch his skin. He look up and it start to rain harder. He look down, and notices the rain starting to effect the fire. He then took in a sharp breath and look at the bodies around the village. 

"Lets to it."

Back at the mountain top. Sif and Hogun return journey back to the village was more difficult now in the dark. Torches barely light the way as they had to step over unseen object. Sif grunt as she trip over some sticks.

"You saw the smoke from the village?"

"Yes, that why Thor left. Must I repeat this over."

Hogun stop and let the two warriors pass him. He look at Sif. Causing her to stop as well. She look at him, and roll her eyes.

"I didn't have a chance."

Hogun say nothing and stare at her.

"I try talking about the mortal. But the village and smoke. Then he was gone. I have no luck at all."

Hogun stare at her, then look at the warriors before walking again. Sif follow him and spoke.

"You have nothing to say?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"You and Thor have been friends for over a thousand years." Yet neither one of you bedded the other." That's odd."

Sif look at him and frown.

"Fine. We had few moments of fornication."

"When Haldor was alive?"

"Yes and no. More like when Lorelei had him for those few years. Then after his death."

"I'm confuse Sif. So he knows you love him."

"No. He doesn't. We never talk. We just satisfy our lust. That's all."

"So you have no problem."

"I was content in my ways. I mean I did say I had many male lovers over the years. I just thought I had more time with Thor." 

"Mortals have short lifespans. She probably seen her share of lovers and now is ready for a husband."

"I guess I have to wait until she die of old age."

"Never say that about the mortals. They are capable of defending against an army with five warriors. Anything possible with them. You don't know what the future holds."

Hogun turn and walk away from her. 

"The old ways are changing."

Sif look up into the night sky and wonder about her future with Thor.

A few hours later and the sun begin to rises. Thor watches as the flames consume the trolls bodies. He turn and watch as healers tend to the wounded. 

"This has been an adventurous year for my people Odinson."

Thor turn and greet the village elders that was with Jane the other night.

"Indeed. It please me that you arrive."

"You mean you please I'm still alive."

"I'm meant no offense."

"It's all well Odinson, I jest."

"Smell of cook troll can sour one nose. But it's still a beautiful day."

"Yes, that's one way of looking at it."

"You will not have word with the rest of the village elders?"

"How can I? Our hut lay in ruin from the fire. The women and the children are asleep in the temple. What purposes in having a private meeting. When there no were to gave such a meeting."

Thor turn and look at the fire.

"Hogun will forgive for striking his brother."

Thor turn and look at him surprise.

"The boy came in the temple whining like a she child. Knowing he deserve the blow you give. Lately his mouth doesn't know the meaning of shut."

"He still boy, elder."

"Yes, but he made his passage of man awhile ago. But I'm proud off you. It's not easy doing what's right. Thinking goes along way."

"But I didn't think. I felt it was wrong."

"Feelings even better. A little kindness can go a long way. You know, you use to irritate me. You use to act like a boy. Pouting here and there with your selfish tendency."

Thor frown at those word, but say notthing. He look at the fire and let the village elders finish. 

"But here you are now thinking. Sense what's right and wrong. Even now you could have struck me down. When I insult you a little. But instead you let me finish. Your old self would have struck me down. That good, a little change will only improve your life."

"If I change. Why you didn't repermend me for striking the boy."

"I think I established the boy have to much lip on him."

"The village could use the gold."

"Yes, yes. We need it. But I think it's a fair trade to see you act kind. Also me and my village would have been sold into slavery. If Asgard haven't intervene in time. It opens one eye. So I can not look down on those trolls younglings. I view slavery in a whole new light now. When chains could have been put on me."

"There always someone more powerful."

"Yes there always people who are weaker."

Thor look at the mountain and wonder about Sif and Hogun safety. But he dare not move. He knew he was need here. Thor stood with the elder in silence. Observing the sun together.


	20. Asgard: Wanting a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking long to update. Thanksgiving and the getting the flu afterwards. Also please look for the bottom notes.

Jane look at the wood ceiling of the temple and thought about the events that past over the last two years. My life had change drastically in that time period. At time it turn scary. But I wasn't scare at all. It felt like adrenaline rushing through my veins. Something new was happening to my boring life. Something I don't want to give up. 

I would like to have Thor in my life. But his reputation as being a womanizer. Worries me completely. What if I give it up to him and he leaves me. What if it just lust to him. I want much more then sex, I want love. 

She sigh and roll on her side. She smile when she saw a child sleeping peacefully beside her. She stare at the little boy face and gently places one of the fur cover over him. Having a child would be nice. She thought to herself. She close her eyes and drift back to sleep. Her eyes snap open when she heard voices. She quickly close them and listen quietly.

"I should have took that mortal when I had the chance. But you had to interfere. Damn Asgardian, he broke one of my ribs with that kick."

"Silence. Hold you tongue. You wasn't going to do anything to that girl and you know it. You better hope she hold her tongue too. If Odinson every learn about last night. I be attending new injuries on your body."

"Why did he change? OUCH! Can you touch my rib lighty please. He's acting odd."

"It's call getting older. He's growing out of his childish ways. It might even happen to you. Your rib is fine. Nothing too serious. Just be careful until you heal."

"I going to get revenge. Just because brother is friends with him. Doesn't mean I have to be."

"Who's a child now? It's been barely five years since you proven trail. You already think you can walk beside great warriors. Put your shirt on, and go back to the others. While you at it, act like a man not a boy. You be dead and humiliated. If you ever change Odinson."

Jane heard him walk out.

"You must forgive him for his foul behavior."

Jane look up and saw Hogun sister looking at her.

"Ignorance is not a bliss. It can be deadly.

Jane started to sit up. When Hogun sister stuck her hand out. Stopping Jane in the process.

"I think it's best you stay. He might awake."

Jane watch as she walk away from her. Jane sigh and lay back down. She turn and face the little boy. She brush his hair back and sigh.

"I going have to find your momma and daddy. When you wake up."

It was easier said and done. After she got food in her and the boy. She set out to find the boy family. She gently took the boy hand and lead him out the temple. She took time to check him as they walk. He was about four, with black hair and eyes. He was normal height for his age. He look healthy enough. But he's an alien race. So what do I know about his health she thought to herself.

She let out a soft sigh and walk down the hill. As she walk, she took in the damages the trolls has cause. Some of the village huts was burn down. Some had fire damage. While most remain untouched. The smoke fill the air as the warriors burn the bodies.

She quickly cover her nose from the awful smell. She quickly look down at the boy. Who wince and cover his nose as well. He let out a soft whine. Which she took as a sign to leave. Which she was gladly to do.

They wander around the village for a few more hours. Until it finally start to sink in. That something happen to his family. Jane look at the temple and decide to talk to the elder. They made their way back to the temple.

As they made it inside the temple. Jane sat on the floor, beside the boy. She took time to notices the carving on the wall. It was line with the village history. She smile at the thought of them keeping their way of life.

"I see you fail in finding his family."

Jane look up and saw the elder come up from a set of stairs that lead from the lower level of the temple."

"You should not be surprise. If they had not appear last night. Or when the sun had rise. Then they already met a cruel fate. Seeing how we been in a two year war. His family was probably thin out. Now he probable all that remain."

"He could have family out there. I mean heard some talking. That scouting parties went out to secure the outer realm of the village. Then theirs the two warriors that went with Thor and Hogun to the moutain."

"You have hope. That's good. Hope what's keep you going. But I had experience this sad story over and over when every there a battle or war."

"What will happen to him if he doesn't have a family?"

"More then likely he be an orphan. Or sold into salvery. If he lucky, a family will take him in as a servant."

"Well that horrible, there must be something I can do."

Jane look down in defeat.

"Just wait for all the parties to return. Then we can decide his future together. Now on to you. Maybe you should change your clothes. A warm bath can do you some good."

Jane look at her self and realize she was cover in mud and clothes rip and torn a little.

"The child will be fine. Seeing how he's asleep."

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"I will take care of him. I promise you that."

Jane stood and look at the boy. She turn to leave, still worrying about the boy future.

A few minutes later. Jane made her way to the hut that was provide for her. 

"I hope it's still standing."

She turn left and smile at the hut.

"A little burnt, but liveable."

She walk in and smile at the untouched hut. She walk near a water urn and pour water in a dish.

"I guess this hut was one off the luck ones.

She started to undress. When a pair of strong hands wrap around her and the dress that barely cover her breasts. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a sift kisses on her neck. But she relax a little when she felt his bread brush against her back. 

"Thor."

Thor laugh as he continue to gently kiss her on her neck. She turn into his arms and stood on her tip toes. Gently kiss him on the lips. He broke the kiss and stare into her eyes. Thor smile and let his eyes roam down to her breasts. He bit his lips and enjoy the sight from up above. He then return back to staring at her eyes. He saw passion and love in them. But his eyes show lust and desire. Which she clearly saw and she knew what about to happen. Thor lean down for another kiss. But she shook her head.

"Wait Thor." 

Thor growl in frustration and patiently waited for her to speak.

"Is this a game, to you? I mean is, you going leave me if I give it to you?"

"I thought we discuss about this already Jane." 

"I know. But here we are. About to go down this road. I want more from you. I want to be with you."

Thor smile.

"I give my word Jane. This is not a game. I want more to."

Jane smile at him.

"I think this will do for now." 

Jane stood on her toes and kiss him again. This time more passionately. He growl into the kiss and gently bit her lip. He unwrap his arms and let his hands roam her body. Feeling every curve he could feel through the dress. He slowly made his way to her butt. Feeling the shape out. He started to massage both cheeks at the same time. He smile into the kiss when she let out a light moan.

He pick her up in his arms and carry her to the bed. He still held their kiss but this time more aggressively .He drop on one knee and gently places her on the bed. He finally broke the kiss and release his hold on her. He stood straight and tower over her. He give her a sinister smile. He places one hand on her dress and grip it gently. He slowly pull her dress down and drank in her beauty. Watching as her breasts was uncover. He focus on her nipples which was already hard. He continue to pull down the dress to prize he want the most.

Jane silently hold her breath. Waiting for his next move. Waiting to see what type off pleasures he will give her. With one swift move Thor slide the dress of her legs.

Jane look at herself, wondering if she should had took Darcy advice on waxing herself. She look up at Thor who was already bare chest. Thor took one of her legs and caress slowly. He move his hand to her stomach and slowly move between her legs. He gently move up towards her knee and very slowly open her legs apart.

He lean down and places kisses down her leg. Until he reach the spot he wanted to conquer the most. He didn't think, he went on instincts. In one swift move, his mouth cover her. He roll his tongue back and forth around her nub. Causing her to tighten a little. But he stay with it, and continue to roll and flick her nub. He reach up and pinch her nipple. Rolling it between her his fingers. Causing her to moan, and twist in pleasure. She reach down and grab a hand full of his hair. He listens as her moans become louder. 

She didn't know how long it last. But Thor quickly stop his action and look up her. He smile and started to work his way up by kissing her. He took his eyes off of her and work his way to the valley of her breasts. Jane threw her head back and moan. He places one hand on her breast. While he slowly took the other nipple in his mouth. He pinch, and roll the nipple between his fingers. As he lick and suck on the other one. She felt how hard he was on her legs. So she started to gran He reach down and started to play with her nub again causing her to moan even louder. He bit her nipple, before stoping. He started kissing her neck and made his way to her chin. He stop and stare at her. He stare into her brown eyes. Before kissing her passionately again. 

He stop and stand up. Jane watch as he remove his boots. She watches as his he remove his pants belt. Thor stop and smile at her before sliding down his pants. In one quick move he kick his pants off and stood there in all his glory. Jane stare at him, she let her eyes roam every muscle on his body. Until she settled on his crotch. Causing him to smile arrogantly. He approach her and climb on top her. He gently part her legs and slide comfortably between them. He lean down for another kiss.

He reach down between them and guided himself in her. When he felt himself enter. He begin to rock back and forth slowly. He broke the kiss and stare at her. He continue he's pace. But continue to stare at Jane. He pick up the pace and rock faster. He lick his lip and grunt in pleasure as Jane moans became more heavier.

He lean to kiss her again. This time more passionately. He work his way to her neck. Were he proceed to suck on her neck. He listen to jane moans as he continues to thrust in her over and over again. Jane wrap her arms around his neck. Thor kept his pace steady and strong. Jane moans start to turn into shrieks of pleasure. She quickly wraps her legs around him. Thor bit his lips, as more grunts escape his lips. He begin to pick up speed, as he feel the end is near. 

On the outside of Jane hut. Sif stood in silence as she listen to them make love for the first time. They had just return from the mountain.

"Sif come."

She turn and face Hogun. She close her eyes and walk pass him. Hogun smile at the hut, before following Sif.

Jane let out a soft scream. As her climax shook her body. A few more thrusts later. Thor shot his seed inside her before collapsing on top of her. After a few moments later. He roll off of her and lay on his back. He reach over to her and pull her on top of him. She look up at him and smile. He kiss her sweetly, before breaking of the kiss.

"I fear for your safety you know. Once I realize the trolls had attack the village. I had to know you safe."

"I'm a survivor, I guess."

Jane stop smiling and think to herself. 

"He might be awake by now."

Jane push off of him and slide off the bed. Thor look up at Jane as she walk back to the water dish.

"Wait."

Jane turn to Thor and wait for him to finish.

"You not tired?"

Jane turn and smile at Thor.

"No."

Thor lay back down and grunt. I could have gone for a few more rounds. Why I had to be so gentle. He thought to himself. He let a mumble escape from his lips and threw an arm over his face. He was still arouse, but he didn't let her see it. He quickly took the fur and cover himself with it. He look up at her, as she begin to wash her face. He thought about what she say.

"Who might awake? That you need to see."

"A boy."

"A boy? Who child is he?"

"Well that's the problem. We don't know who child he is. So I'm trying to help him find them."

"That's good. I mean you wanting to help in all. But you shall not do thus alone. I will help you find them, Jane."

Jane turn and smile. She drop her wash cloth in the dish. She run back to the bed and jump on Thor stomach. Causing him to look up in surprise. She look down at him and kiss him deeply. She broke the kiss and smile.

"Thank you. I like it when you nice."

Thor lean up to kiss her again. But she pull away from him

"We have plenty of time for that later on. We have job to do."

Jane set up and left the bed. Thor goan silently to himself. He thought he have another round with her. But she dash his hope. She turn around and wave him up. Thor moan and set up, he bit his lips and stood. He walk to her and look at pitifully. Jane smile at him and shook her head as she start to giggle a little.

Later that day, they was making their way to the temple. But they were greeted by Hogun. Thor and Hogun both grip each arm.

"Forgive me old friend, but the village need my help."

"Thor there nothing to forgive. I'm grateful you left us in a hurry."

"How we miss those foul creatures?"

"Luck, they was lucky, Thor."

Thor look up at the temple and smile.

"Going to the temple."

"No, I was leaving. The two warriors that journey with us. Came to get the boy."

Jane look at Hogun and spoke.

"So they are his family?"

"Yes, father and uncle. But there no need to go to the temple. They left already, all is well."

"Where Sif?"

Thor look around for her.

"The journey took it's toll on her. She resting for now."

"Then I guess she got her rest. I think that's her coming this way."

Both man look towards the direction Jane point at and Sif walking towards them. Thor stoping looking at her and look up at the sky. When he heard the rumbling of the brifrost brige coming down. Jane mange to look up when the bridge touch down beside them.

She uncover her eyes and saw a Asgardian warrior appear from the light. The man approach Thor and kneel before him.

"Speak."

"My prince, I am your father messager. You are need on Asgard. The Allfather say you must hasten your return."

Thor turn to Sif, who had just finishing running to them.

"Sif I'm need at home. We will return to Asgard. Hogun my friend forgive me."

Hogun smile and wave them off. Before walking away. Thor smile and gently grab Jane and pull her to him. Sif turn her head and look away from them. She saw the messager stood as the brifrost touch down on top off them.

As they made it to the gate way. Jane turn and smile and look at the portal.

"Still amazing."

She turn around and saw Asgard on fire. She look at Hemidall, who stood with an emotionless gazes. But it clearly bother him that they as attack. She watch as Thor and Sif run to the gate entrance. She quickly follow and took in the damage the golden city had receive. 

"What happen?!!!"

Thor yell in angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's it for this story, the rest of it will appear in some of story 2 and most will appear in story 3. This story is about them want to be with each other. So the next one is about Odin and Frigga . I hope all of you like this story. The whole time I wrote it I was scare nobody will like it. Comments was just a little bit. So I try harder next time with the stories. This series is huge it will also have one shots that will appear. So please keep reading and comment if you want don't be scare. The next one, I should have by next week.

**Author's Note:**

> If I make mistake. I'm sorry. I just want to write a good story.


End file.
